Pokemon: Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Hoenn has a new trainer, she is not what you would expect...
1. Chapter 1: Hoenn's New Trainer

_Pokemon Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire_

**Chapter 1: Hoenn's New Trainer**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Wish I did. ^_^**

**OK! I based this off of the manga and the game, and a little off of the Anime. A little.**

**(She looks basically like the playable girl character from Emerald. At the moment. Her other pair of clothes are like Mays from the Anime.)**

**Yay! New Pokemon story! I have writers block on my other two...-_- ugh.**

**Well, I need to write this for the sake of the Pokemon Ranger one, and...you'll find out why sooner or later. Maybe more like later.. :p**

**Enjoy!**

"Uwaahhh!" I scream, bolting up in bed, my half-gloved hands grasping the bed sheets. I look straight across the room at my clock.

"Eleven _thirty_!" I yelp, my voice squeaking. I toss my covers aside and sling my legs over the bed. I slip on my black socks and snatch up my orange shoes. Checking myself in the mirror, I adjust my bandanna from its lopsided state.

I'm about to run through the door when I I remember my green fanny pack. Snatching it up, I also grab the yellow fanny pack, just to be safe. I dash screaming down the stairs. My mom turns around from refrigerator.

"Did you sleep in your clothes again!" She exclaims, exasperated.

"May-Sapphire, sometimes I worry about you." I run over to the table and grab some buttered toast. Stuffing it into my mouth I talk with my mouth full.

"Mmmph!" I grunt.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." My mother chides. I spit my toast out into a gooey mess on my hand.

"Yup, I understand mom!" I say. Mom turns away, shivering at the chewed up toast as I pop it back into my mouth.

"Mmmrphh." I nod.

"Did you sneak out again last night?" She asks, her tone a little dangerous.

"Yessir mom. I did." I smile. She sighs, putting a hand on her face.

"You remind me of your father at your age." She looks up.

"You mean Norman?" I say dully.

"He's your father, call him your father." My mom replies hotly.

"He's never home, so it's not really like he actually is my father." I grumble.

"May-Sapphire! Don't say that again!"

I glare at her.

She sighs. "You are fourteen now, you need to be a little more careful and cautious."

I nod absentmindedly.

I look off to the side.

"Hey!" Mom snaps.

I turn to attention, saluting. "Yessir!" She groans.

"May-Sapphire..I really don't know what to do with you. You minute you're a perfect angel and the next you're swinging through the trees with Pokemon and terrorizing the towns people. Then after that you sneak off at night doing who knows what! You're the only person I know who has two different personalities and two different _identities_."

I stare out the window at a passing Swellow.

"May-! Sapphire-! Argh! You, listen!"

I jump.

"Yessir...?"

She looks, still exasperated, over at the clock.

"Aren't you supposed to get your first Pokemon today?"

"Eeeek! You're right mama!"

I exclaim, my hair standing on end and sticking into the air. Mom firmly pushes my bandanna back down and fixes my hair. I dash over to the door and tug on the handle.

"You'd better hurry Professor Birch said he would be going out at twelve, and wont be back all day."

I throw the door open.

"Oh! And do you have your other pair of clothes I stashed in your yellow fannypack!"

While running down our path to the gate, I hold up the pack and wave it in the air.

"Don't worry! I got it!"

"Good! Don't get into trouble and do absolutely NOT terrorize poor Mr. Ren, he's already too stressed dealing with his convenient store to deal with your pranks!"

I push open the gate and run down the path to the right, my mouth turning upwards in a laugh, showing my pointed eyeteeth.

"May-Sapphire! Why did you leave the gate swinging and my front door open! You're going to let in the wild Pokemon!"

I look behind me and run forward watching mom.

"Argh! Treecko!" My mom shouts, as I hear crashes and smashes inside my house.

I make an uh-oh face, and cover my mouth with my hand. I turn to look where I'm going and crash into a tree.

I feel like a bunch of Swellows are flying around my head. I shake the dizziness away, and grasp my forehead. I hear snickering, and look down.

A Poochyena laughs at me, as if to say-"Real smooth."

I glare at it.

"Back off small fry."

I snort.

I walk down into the forest path.

"Professor Birch's lab.." I mutter. I hear footfalls, and look up. Some kids from town are coming from the opposite direction.

"Ahh! It's Sapphire! Run! Hide! She'll attack you with her vicious Pokemon!" I roll my eyes and dash to the left. I run through the forest to a secluded place, and change quickly into my other pair of clothes, pulling on the red shirt and bandanna along with my navy shorts.

I switch fanny packs and run back out. The kids look around nervously until I reappear. They relax.

"Oh, good, it's May, she's so kind, unlike her twin sister Sapphire. She's like an angel!" The boy from before says.

"Hello May!" He calls.

I inwardly roll my eyes at their comment.

Instead I smile.

"Hey kids." I say, waving.

"Is the Professor's lab over there?" I ask, getting down on my haunches. They nod.

"Yes! Yes it is! Can you show us some of your friendly Pokemon? I heard you have friends, unlike Sapphire, she has more of a gang."

I take a sharp intake of breath. They really didn't have to put it _that_ way..

I smile.

"Maybe another time, I'm heading to get my first Pokemon at Professor Birch's." They look up at me admiringly.

"Wow! That is so amazing!" A girl grins. I nod.

"We saw Sapphire, so you might want to be cautious, she went into the wilderness part of the woods." The boy says. I nod.

"Of course." I stand up. "You should be careful too, I'm sure that Sapphire wont like it if she herd your comments." They are filled with terror. I friendly wave at them as I walk down the path. Darting into the woods once out of view, I switch back to Sapphire's attire, and run back out to them.

"Hey! You twerps!" I call out. They turn, and blanch, seeing me tossing a rock up and down in my right hand.

"Heads up! You're not going to get away with calling me a gang member!"

"Argh! She was there the whole time! She didn't attack because her sister was there and the only person she likes is her sister!" The boy shouts.

"I've heard that her throwing ability is so fast it's like a blur! She's a speed demon!" Another boy exclaims.

"RUN!" The three yelp, and make a dash for it. I sling the rock at them, but they disappear down a hill and the rock sails on.

"Dang it!" I complain under my breath. Kicking the ground, I scuff my shoe, my mood already foul, creating a dark aura around me. I should have played a prank on Mr. Ren when I had the chance.

Most people don't know I'm one person, because back when we moved here, most people moved out, and the only ones who know are the old geezers who've forgotten I exist because they are losing their minds.

I remember when we first moved here..

* * *

**Flashback**

I jump wobbly out of the back of the moving truck. I look at my mom as she talks giddily about moving. I rub my back.

"We're here!" She exclaims. "It must be tiring riding in the back of the moving truck!"

_ Okay, seriously, mom, WHY did I have to get driven here in the back of a _moving_ truck. _ I grumble in my mind. _I hate the bumps and lurches. Is that the best transportation you could provide?_

She drags me inside, and shows me the interior of our house.

"Look! Isn't it just so convenient to have all the Pokemon move our stuff in?" I frown. Wow, she could really stop using the word convenient. And what about the poor Pokemon? They're doing all the work.

How _convenient!_ I roll my eyes underneath my bangs, as mom chattily tells me to go upstairs and look at the clock my dad bought me.

I walk heavily up the stairs. I glare at the clock once seeing it. Why'd we have to move here, while my dad stays where he wants?

I clench my fists. He can't be any dad of mine..

**End of flashback**

* * *

Climbing a tree, I stand on a thick branch, touching the trunk for support.

"I wonder where his lab is..." I murmur. I jump off the branch, catching onto a vine, and swing through the trees, hollering in glee.

"WOOHOO!" I land perfectly on the ground in front of a building. I look up at a plaque on the whitewashed walls.

"Professor Birch's Lab." I read. "Huh."

I walk up to the door and walk through. I put my hands on my hips.

"Oi! Who's in charge around here?" I call out. I see a man in a lab coat walk up.

"Ah, you must be one of the trainers who's getting their first Pokemon." He says. "You must be..."

"Sapphire." I say dully.

"Ah, so you're one of the twins." He says. I nod.

"Professor Birch is out at the moment, if you would kindly wait.." I turn on my heel as he speaks.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"I'm not going to wait all day for my Pokemon, I'm going to go and get him now!" I stalk out.

Sheesh, it's not even one o'clock yet and he already left?

The _nerve!_ I look behind me to see the assistant watching me. I run down the path and far into the forest. I switch into my other clothes and run back up the main path where I'd just come from. I walk up to the door, sighing inwardly.

Introducing myself twice...? I groan.

"Ah, you must be one of the trainers who's getting their first Pokemon." He says exactly the same thing as before. "Professor Birch is out at the moment, if you would kindly wait, he'll be here soon."

I bow respectfully.

"So, you must be on of the twins. May...correct?" I nod.

"Ah, I've heard so many pleasant things about you. You have a good reputation around Littleroot town, unlike your sister Sapphire, she seems to be more of...a gangster."

In my head, I punch him in the face.

"I'm sure she's just venting her energy." I say softly. "I just hope she didn't hear you, she's sure to get her revenge."

He laughs nervously. I turn and leave.

"Hey! Where are you going!" I smile and wave as I walk.

"I'm not known to like waiting!" I call. I turn and leave. Dashing into the forest, I switch back to Sapphire. I run down the path.

So.

Where in the world is this crazy Professor who doesn't watch the clock?

I frown at everything as I run. I see my Pokemon friends and my face breaks into a smile.

"Yo! Hey guys!" I exclaim, jogging over.

"Have you guys seen Professor Bachelor?" They look at me worriedly. Poochyena yips and Treecko jumps up and down.

"Calm down!" I command.

"Mightyena, what is going on?" I ask. It barks, and I nod.

"So the Professor is in danger?" I worry. Mightyena barks.

"Is it that nasty group of Poochyena again!" I exclaim. "They keep getting in our territory..."

Mightyena points it's snout in the direction down the path.

"Take me there." I say.

I jump through the trees, my friends running on the ground below me. I look up to hear a squawk.

"Hey, Swellow! Can you and your Tailow buddies scout ahead for Professor Beach ball?" It caws and flies away.

"Thanks again! Friend!" I frown.

"Mighyena, how much farther?" I call.

It barks in reply.

* * *

…

I reach a steep downward slope and a large tree that's top just barely reaching the top of the cliff. I see a bag sitting on the grass near the edge. I walk cautiously over to it.

"Help!" A voice calls. I look over the edge. Professor Birch is running around in circles being chased by three Pokemon. My Pokemon friends and I watch interested.

"Looks like he's running laps." I state. The Professor scrambles up a tree and yells loudly.

"Or not." I shrug.

I look at them. Professor Birch is hanging on a branch precariously, and three Poochyena are below barking menacingly.

"Hey Professor." I say. "What's up?"

"I need help!" He exclaims.

I nod leisurely.

"I see that." I comment.

"Help me get away!" He says. I nod again.

"Sure sure...but once I do, you must give me my Pokemon immediately."

"Whatever you want!" He yelps, as his branch begins to break.

"Tailow, I need your assistance!" I shout above me. Many Tailow descend upon me and lift me into the air. I land on the ground near the Poochyena.

"What did you do to make them angry?" I ask.

"I stepped on it's tail!" He exclaims. I look at him dully.

"So it's your fault."

"Just help me!" I sigh.

"Yo, Poochyena! You're on my turf again. Mind your manners and get lost." They turn to me, growling viciously.

They attack.

"Mightyena! Poochyena! Go get those tresspassers!" The two attack the duo of Poochyena, but there is one more enemy. I glare at it. It barks and charges. I knock it to the side with my arm. It squeals and turns to me angrily. I charges again, this time, knocking me into the bushes.

"Crap!" I grunt, and wrestle with it's jaws as it snaps at me. Biting me in the arm, I yell, and throw it off. I hold my wound tenderly and growl.

"Now you've done it. I run at it and kick it far, and it flies away so high I can't see it. I look out to see my friends still battling the Poochyena. They need reinforcements. I change quickly into May, and run out of the bushes.

"Mudkip! Please come out and help me!" I call in a light voice. Mudkip surge out of nowhere, attacking the Poochyena, and overwhelming them. I smile gently, as the Pokemon are swept away by my friends. I walk over to Birch as he thuds to the ground.

"Hello Professor." I say, and bow.

"You must be May, the angelic twin, as most people say." He says, rubbing his neck.

"Yes I am sir." I reply, too happy about my victory against the Poochyena to care about his comment.

"So, do you want your Pokemon?" He inquires. I nod happily.

"Of course! I'd love to."

He walks over to the steep incline and his bag falls down to him, courtesy of Swellow.

"Which would you like, Mudkip, Treecko, or Torchic?" He asks. I smile, putting a hand to my chin.

"I'd like Mudkip, it's my favorite Pokemon." He hands me a ball.

"Hey you go then! And here is your Pokedex and some Pokeballs along with some potions." I nod, accepting them. I put them in my pack.

"Goodbye Professor!" I call, and leave. As soon as I'm out of sight I run back into the forest and change into Sapphire. I sneak back up and see the Professor looking around.

"Now where did that twin of hers go." I walk out of the bushes.

"Hey Professor baseball bat, can I have my Pokemon?" He turns around.

"Oh, Sapphire.." He looks at me. "You can choose Torchic or Treecko, your twin already got Mudkip."

I take the Torchic.

"I like fire types. I'll stick with this one."

"Here's some other things you'll need." He says, giving me the same things he gave my other self. I put my Pokedex, Pokeballs, and Potions away.

"See ya later Professor Beach ball." He gives a start.

"Beach Ball! I'm Professor Birch!" I shrug.

"Same thing." "Is not!" I grin, showing my teeth.

"Oh really?" He stops talking. I leave, and head towards Oldale Town. I reach a hill, and walk up it.

"Just up ahead.." I say tiredly. I look down the hill. Forest is before me.

"Or not."

* * *

…

I walk down the hill, and look around. I'm sure that Oldale town is this way.. I look at the sun. It's in the middle of the sky and absolutely _no_ help. Making my way down yet another hill, I reach my secret base. I race over to the tree and climb through some bushes in front of the trunk.

I find the opening and crawl through. On the inside, there are jewel fragments, toys, food stashes, and the occasional Pokemon egg which I make sure grows up in a healthy environment.

I dig in the ground for my most prized possession. A large, round, dark blue jewel. I look at it and smile. I pick it up, and slip it into my bag. It seems to have some mysterious aura about it, and I'm going to find out what on my journey. I crawl out of my base, and wonder where I should head to now.

Stretching, I remember that I should look through my pack to see what mom had packed for me. I open it, and pull out all the usual things you'd need for a journey, plus what Birch gave me. I look at the two Pokedex's.

I sigh. Double work. My hand brushes against something in my bag.

"Huh...?" I reach down farther, and pull out a yellow device.

"A Poke-Navigator..." I murmur. I grin.

"Great, now I can find Oldale town. And I wont be lost anymore."

Putting everything away, I stand up and run back to the path. I stretch and sigh.

"Ah.. My journey is going to be so refreshing and carefree." I say out loud.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

**Yay! End of chapter 1! This character is refreshing to write because she is..._different_ from my other characters. :) Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Being A Hero For A Day

Pokemon Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire

**Chapter 2: Being A Hero For A Day**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Still wish I did! ^_^**

I pass through route 102 and finally arrive at Oldale town with the help of my Poke-Navi. I look at the sky again. It seems to be around four o'clock. I sigh. I had thought this journey would be a little more...interesting.

So far all that's happened is that I've saved a Professor from a trio of idiots who just happen to be territory tripping Pokemon, I've gotten lost, and had to meet people twice.

It would be nice if something cool could happen, like maybe some crazy group of bad guys attack Oldale and try to excavate some ruins and perhaps I might be able to save innocent civilians, rescue the Pokemon Center, then get a good reputation in the region.

I face palm. That'd never happen. I sigh again, and my shoulders sag. I know I said I wanted a relaxing journey, but this is just _boring_.

I reach into my bag to see what I have. I have 9999999 PokeDollars, and some candy bars. Mom could have been a little more considerate in the food department. I dig a little more and find my Poke-C-Card, with more money I had saved for this journey is all else fails.

I stash the three things in a secret pocket, just in case. Money, extra money, and most importantly, food. I smile. This is good. Running down a hill, I see the Pokemon Center up ahead. I'm too busy thinking about all the food I can eat when I crash into a stone pillar.

"KyAAA!" I screech, and jump back defensively. I realize it's only stone and not someone trying to hurt me. I let my arms fall to my sides. Walking forward, I reach out, and touch the stone.

_Boom._

I feel some sort of mystical energy. My body seems like it expands and retracts with each boom, like a heartbeat. I pull my hand away with much difficulty. I look at it skeptically then glare at the stone.

"HIYA!" I yell, and kick the pillar for all it's worth, then I stomp away, steaming angrily. I reach the Pokemon Center and enter through the doors. Nurse Joy looks up.

"Ah, hello, what's your name? Do you need any help?" I shrug.

"Naw, I don't think so, do Pokemon Centers heal up Pokemon?" I ask.

"Yes they do, Miss..." Joy trails off.

"Sapphire." I say bluntly. "Just Sapphire."

_Definitely not May-Sapphire for sure_. I add in my head.

"Yes, Sapphire, we heal Pokemon. Would you like me to heal yours?" I shake my head.

"I haven't met them yet." I state.

"You haven't?" Joy asks, stumped. "Then you should meet them."

I pull out both Pokeballs and look at them.

"I have this Torchic and Mudkip. What should I do, talk with them? What foods do they like? How should I treat them? Are they nice?" I ask to myself.

Joy smiles at me gently.

"How about a simple introduction?" She suggests.

I look up, a lightbulb pops in my head.

"I know! I could introduce myself and then we could EAT!"

Joy falls over behind the front counter. I skip away, grinning, showing my teeth. The people around me shy away. I pick a booth and slide into it, putting my arms up on the backrest. I yawn loudly, and pull out my Pokeballs.

"Go Torchic and Mudkip!" I exclaim. The balls open and a glowing beam lands on the table.

"Mudkip!" Mudkip opens its mouth wide in a happy smile and jumps onto my head, chewing on it. I laugh ecstatically. Torchic appears and looks at Mudkip with distaste. Then it shoots out a bunch of small fires. Mudkip jumps away out of danger while I get the attack full in the face.

"Argh!" I exclaim. Mudkip begins chasing its tail and trying to chomp on it while Torchic yells at it.

"Tor tor!" I snaps. I laugh loudly, and sneeze because of the black dust on my face. I watch Torchic chase Mudkip around in a circle. Mudkip acts like a baby, who wants to chew on everything it sees, and Torchic seems to have little patience and will attack if provoked.

I kneel down on the ground and put a hand on both of their heads. They stop moving.

"Hey, you guys, how you you feel about eating something?" I ask, smiling softly. They look at me with admiration and jump up and down excitedly, forgetting their previous quarrel. I stand up and clench my fist.

"To the food! Huuah!" "Tor!" "Kip!"

After getting heaps of Spaghetti and Meatballs, I scarf down three plate fulls and lean back with a contented sigh. People around us stare in horror as plate upon plate makes a creaking stack. Once it seems like it's about to fall over I hold up my hand.

"Okay, I think we're good." Torchic, Mudkip and I each carry a stack of plats to the kitchen, showing the trainers around us we're not uncivilized. I stretch and return my Pokemon to their Pokeballs, because they seem like they're about to burst. I laugh.

"You guys eat real good!" I slip them onto my belt. I skip over to Nurse Joy.

"Here ya go! Heal em up!" I say, producing my Pokemon. She nods.

"Sure.." I lean my back against the desk, facing away from joy.

"So, what are those ruins up ahead?" I ask.

"Oh, those?" She asks, pointing out the doors.

"Those are the Oldale Ruins." Nurse Joy says.

"Wow." I say monotone. "What a catchy name." Joy frowns.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Aw, nothing," I say, "forget I said it."

I wave my hand back and forth.

"So,...is there anything..mystical about that place?" I inquire, raising my eyebrows. I look over my shoulder at her as she clicks away at a control panel.

"People have said that there are some things going on around Oldale's Ruins. Some have heard voices, others have seen ghost like beings, while others have gotten plain spooked from being near that place at night." She says. "I suggest you stay away from there for the time being..-"

I jump up and down.

"Woohoo! A mystery! I can't wait to solve it, time to figure out what's is wrong with this town!" I clench my fist, a fire in my eyes.

"What's wrong with this town...?" Joy asks, completely confused. I lean over the desk and grab her hands.

"Leave it to me!" I exclaim. I look around her. "Are my Pokemon done yet?" I point.

* * *

I yawn tiredly. It's already eleven o'clock and nothing cool has happened yet..

I stretch and look around. My Pokemon hadn't healed so I couldn't bring them along.

Deciding that hiding in the bushes is boring, I get to my feet and walk over to the pillar.

Hearing a noise, I stop, and look around. I withdraw back into the bushes, and peer out . Several shadowed figures run out from the other side of the ruins. My eyebrows narrow. They're up to something. I discreetly make my way around the outskirts, to see them more clearly.

I squint in the dim light, and see that they're wearing red uniforms of some sort, and the Pokemon that are with them are some nasty looking Mightyena. I move to the right and my hand brushes against something.

I look up. One of the red clad figures stands in the moonlight and my eyes widen.

Damn! How could I have not sensed him! I jump up and back away. I bump into another figure. Two more grab my arms. I yank hard and cause them to fall to the ground.

I take off sprinting and hear shouting behind me. I really need to stay out of these situations.

This reminds me when I blew up Farmer Hinata's barn. I had townspeople chasing me all day.

Good thing I've gotten practice from running away from them to get away from _these_ freaks. I hear barking and take a detour to the left. I scale a tree and look around, huffing and puffing. In the moonlight, I see two different paths. One that looks like it's been tread upon more often and the other looks a little wild.

I grin, and bare my teeth. I'm going the way I feel more at home. I sense the group getting closer, and leap off the branch I'd been standing on and dash quickly through the brush. I push away tree limbs and crash through bushes.

A thorn grazes my cheek leaving a thin cut.

"Ermph." I grunt, and continue running. I stop, panting heavily, and hide behind a tree trunk. I look around it carefully, and survey the area. I put a hand to my cheek and cringe, the cut is stinging and I get some sticky blood on my glove.

I groan inwardly. I hope that comes out. I only got one pair of gloves, and I can't wear May's gloves.. I stop breathing when I hear footfalls. I clutch my hand to my heart, trying to calm down its beating.

My eyes widen, and instincts take over. I leap out and claw at the figures. They put up a good fight, and I knock them around a bit. I hear barking, and a Mightyena leaps upon me. I grapple with it, and it bites my arm.

I yell out, and knee it in the stomach, knocking it off. The figure jumps onto me, and pin me down.

I struggle for a minute, then tiredness takes over, and my eyes close.

* * *

…

I wake up and look around groggily. I blink several times, and see that I'm in the interior of the Pokemon Center. I see a couple of red clad figures talking quietly.

"That girl gave us a lot of trouble, but at least we caught her before she could warn anyone." One says. I hear beeping, and one takes something off their belt.

"Yes? You have successfully captured the professor?" I hear a woman's voice say.

_Professor? _I perk up.

"Good, make sure no one interferes and lock this girl up in the storage room with that Nurse." The woman instructs the other two. They salute, and I feign unconsciousness. They lift me up and none to carefully carry me to a room and toss me in with a hard thump. Once the door shuts I open my eyes.

"Sapphire!" I look up. Joy looks at me worriedly. I sit up and pull on my bonds. Joy's expression is full of fright and I sit up.

"It's okay." I say. "I can get out." I concentrate, like how I did back in Littleroot town with my Pokemon friends. I then focus on a points and yank hard.

"Uwaaaah!" I shout, and my rope bonds burst apart. Joy looks at me, eyes wide. She sweat drops. I grin and clench my fist.

"Don't worry Joy, I'll take care of this little problem." She looks at my arm.

"Your arm..!" I shake my head.

"Nah, don't worry, I have more important things to worry about." I look around. "Is there any way out? And why are the lights off?" She stands up.

"They destroyed the power. And I can't get to the emergency power from here." As she speaks, I see an air vent.

"I've got a plan, how do I turn on the power?" She digs in her pocket.

"With this key." She says. "It should fit in somewhere at the front desk." I nod and walk over to the vent.

"I'm really sorry about this." I say, and raise my leg, I kick the metal vent, causing it to break off and fly into the shaft.

I shrug. "Only way."

Joy watches as I crawl in and disappear. I sniff the air. Judging from the smell of cleanliness, the operation room should be to the left. I crawl in that direction and come to another vent. I turn around in the shaft, and back kick it with my heel.

It springs off and clatters onto the floor. I climb out and look around. I sniff the air again. To the left! I make a B-line for the front desk.

Never having had the grand tour, I follow my instincts to find the lobby. Finally arriving, I lean over the desk and inject the key into a slot, turning it. Lights flicker on, and I grin. Moments later, Joy runs up and starts working furiously on the control panel.

"Oi, Joy, where are my Pokemon? Have they all healed up yet?" I ask. She points her right hand over to a machine.

"Right in there." I nod. "Thanks." I push some buttons, and it opens the casket. I pull out the two balls and run from the Center.

"I'll take care of everything!" I exclaim, looking over my shoulder.

"I'll stop these bad guys!" I run up the hill towards the Oldale Ruins.

* * *

…

I reach the ruins, and see the group standing by a big stone structure. I see them holding a man down as he struggles, trying to stop them.

I let out a sigh of relief.

It's not Professor Beach ball.

I sneak up behind a team member, and do a diagonal karate chop on his neck. He collapses.

The Mightyena turn and I give them a stern, deathly glare. They don't move.

The leader of the group pushes a small, round jewel fragment around the size of a gumball into a circular slot. I'm about to give them a piece of my mind when a loud shaking occurs.

"Wow!" I yelp, and fall onto my back, getting the breath knocked out of me. I sit up as a door appears in the stone building.

"Hey! You wont get away with this that easily!" I shout, and pull out my Pokemon.

"Go Mudkip!" I throw the Pokeball. Mudkip appears in a flash of light and hops up and down, then chases it's tail.

"Mudkip attack!" I command, but Mudkip is too busy chasing is own tail to hear me. The group runs into the room. I face palm.

"Go Torchic!" I exclaim. "Take em out!" Torchic appears, and sees Mudkip then gets angry and chases it. I groan. I grab them by the scruffs of their necks.

"Our opponents are in _there_." I say tersely. I push them forward, and the three of us run into the ruins. I see the group pointing flashlights and taking data with small computers.

"Hey! Stop!" I shout.

"Torchic! Ember!" I command.

"Tor toooor!" It screams. The members jump out of the way.

"This is a dead end." One tells their leader. "It has nothing to do with our ancient Pokemon search."

"Then let's pull out." She says. They run past me before I can react.

"H-hey!" I exclaim, and chase after them.

"Mudkip! Water gun!" I shout.

"Mud mud KIIIP!" Mudkip shrieks and lets out a stream of water. The water blasts the group, and they all hit the ground.

"Yes!" I exclaim, and run over, just to be blasted by a huge wind. I hold up my arm and peer through the craziness. I look up and see the group holding onto a rope ladder that is attached to a helicopter.

"Hey!" I shout. "I defeated you!" The woman smirks. I shake my fist at her.

"Who are you anyway!" I screech above the wind.

"We're Team Magma." She says, and they disappear into the early morning light. I look over at the man who had been captured by Team Magma.

He runs into the ruins. I follow.

We look around.

"Looks like nothing." I state. Then sunlight pours into the room, flooding it in a bright light. There's another loud noise and the whole place shakes.

I keep myself upright this time, and see a staircase appear. I stare at it.

"Let's go down!" The man says. I nod and we rush down. My eyes widen. An underwater cavern greets us once we are below. My mouth opens slightly. I hear a splash, and see a brown Pokemon leap out of the water.

"Wow!" I exclaim.

"That is a Relicanth!" The man says. I stare at it.

"It's an ancient Pokemon that has been said to be extinct, but here it is, living here undisturbed for thousands of years!"

I nod.

"Yeah, Pokemon are cool that way." I state.

We exit the ruins and I run back to the Pokemon Center, with my Pokemon following close behind.

* * *

…

After saying goodbye to Joy, I leave with plenty of supplies I'd gotten for free from the PokeMart. People sure are nice to Pokemon trainers.

I walk proudly out of town. These people actually see me as a good guy.

I smile to myself.

I guess I was a hero for today.

**^_^ Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: A First Encounter

_Pokemon Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire_

**Chapter 3: A First Encounter**

* * *

**Yay! Thanks for my review! I like reviews!**

**Onto the chapter and sorry it took so long. :'(**

**Last time I updated was around a week and a half ago...**

I find the walk down route 102 to be extremely boring. Deciding that it might be a little more enjoyable with my Pokemon out, I release Torchic and Mudkip.

"Hey guys!"

"Mud mud!" Mudkip says, then proceeds to bite its tail. Torchic gets mad and is about to chase Mudkip when I pick it up.

"Hey, since we're on the road, why don't we train? We haven't battled...well...actually..ever!" Torchic shrugs. I smile.

"Okay, I'm gonna check your level on my Pokedex so wait just a minute..." I dig around in my bag, my hand brushes against a thin metal rectangle, and I pull it out. Holding it over Torchic, I press a couple of gray buttons.

"Torchic, the fire type Pokemon. Level 10." The Pokedex says in its monotonous voice. I move it over to where Mudkip is looking at its paws, fascinated.

"Mudkip, the water type Pokemon. Level 10." I frown.

"I really don't know where you got this experienced, but whatever, at least it makes my life loads easier. I wont have to train like crazy before arriving at Petalburg city to battle the gym..leader.." I frown.

"Well, I really don't want to battle the gym leader. We're on bad terms." I make a sickened face. "And since I have two different identities, I'll have to battle them twice.." I groan, flopping over at the waist.

We walk a little ways through the forest and arrive in a normal clearing with some fallen trees on the ground. I walk over and sit on the log, while Mudkip and Torchic make do with the short stump on the ground, being unable to climb such a large log. I flip my fanny pack around and dig through it.

"So, what would you guys like...?" I stare at my bag in disbelief.

"We're out of food!" I take the half of a protein bar and pop it into my mouth. I swallow it in one gulp and groan. I toss the last two pieces of Pokemon food to Torchic and Mudkip, and watch as they eat them. All three of our stomachs growl loudly and I look away, my face turning red.

"This is just wonderful..." I jump almost immediately to my feet.

"Okay! That means we'll just have to scavenge around for food! Let's go!"

The three of us run down a ragged path, on our search for food.

* * *

…

We approach a large open space, and see a lot of trees with apples in them.

"Hey! Guys! Look up there, there's some apples!" I run up to the largest tree, with the juiciest fruits. I scale the trunk like a Slaking, and sit on a branch.

"Alright! Let's get a haul!" I cheer, and pick the food, then drop it to my friends below. They catch it in a large leaf and a mountainous pile appears. I leap down, landing in a cool stance. Mudkip and Torchic applaud, well, as much as they actually can, Torchic doesn't have arms so it just hops up and down. I bow.

"Thank you for your splendid audience behavior!" Mudkip eats an apple whole, while Torchic and I munch on our slowly.

"Ahh..." I sigh in happiness.

"Food is sooo amazing...I'd forgotten what it tasted like!"

I take larger bites and juice dribbles down from the corners of my mouth then runs to my chin. I clench my left fist.

"Food like this makes me ready for anything!" I proclaim.

WHOOSH!

Torchic, Mudkip, and I are all blow several feet by a mighty force. I yell loudly and hit the ground hard, then roll a couple meters. I feel my shoulder jerk painfully, and I bite my lip, cringing. The whirlwind suddenly subsides, and the three of us look up. Ahuge group of Tailow are flying above us, glaring menacingly.

"Aw crap!" I curse.

"It's the enemy of my Tailow flock! They have a huge grudge against me because I whooped their butts last time they came territory tripping!" I explain to my Pokemon.

"Our best bet to do on an empty stomach is..." I look at my Pokemon, and Torchic stares at me worriedly, while Mudkip looks like it's going to cry.

"RUN!" I shout, and we take off like the wind, with the group of Tailow right behind us.

"This is just great." I complain, my feet pounding against the dirt as we run blindly. I shake my head.

"Really, I wish I hadn't taken those Tailow's food, maybe then they might've just run us away instead of chasing us mercilessly." I face palm my head over and over.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid.."

WHAM! I crash into a tree and fall backwards. Mudkip and Torchic appear before my eyes as I look up at the sky. They jump up and down nervously. I sit up, and hold my forehead with my head.

"Ouch.." I hear squawking, and whirl around. Tailow shriek at us, and begin to dive.

"Uh oh!" I say, and push myself off the ground, sprinting away, my head spinning. I shake my head, my eyes unfocused. I slap my cheeks.

YES, that snapped me out of it. I take a detour and dash around a tree.

"Okay, let's take the main path, if we get caught in a dead in somewhere, we're done for!" I say.

"Mud kip!"

"Tor tor.."

"Though, we should try something to slow them down..." I turn around and face the Tailow.

"Mudkip use Water Gun! Torchic, EMBER!"

"TOR!"

"MUD KIIIIP!" I watch is fascination as the two blast at least fifty Tailow out of the sky.

"Okay, NOW run." I say, and we spin around, and take off in the opposite direction, following the path. We reach a crossroads and I look back and forth wildly. "Which way!" I ask, grabbing my head.

"Argh! Let me think for a second.." I close my eyes and sniff the air.

"I smell water..." I murmur, and my eyes snap open, and I point my finger down the left route.

"Let's go this way!" We make our way to the river, as the Tailow get closer. I look behind me, and push myself harder. I turn back to look at where I am going, but it is too late.

"WAHHH!" I scream, and crash directly into a person. The two of us skid across the stoney ground. I push myself off of them gingerly, cringing at the scrapes on my arms, but I can just imagine what this person has on their back. I look at them. Two inches away from my face is a boy. He stares at me, then blinks.

"What do you think you're DOING!" He shouts at me. I scramble off. I look over to see a pot of soup on its side, and its content splattered all over the ground. I groan.

"Uh oh..."

He crosses his arms.

"You-"

"Ca-CAW!" We both whip around, hearing the Tailow's cry.

"RUN!" I shout. And my Pokemon and I run away. The boy follows and matches our pace.

"Why am I being chased? I didn't do anything.." He complains.

"Just shut it, and RUN! They don't care if you've done nothing, they just want to attack!" I reply. He looks at me quizzically, and sprints faster than me.

"Hey!" I catch up, then stop and turn. He skids to a halt, and looks back at me.

"I dragged you into this. So I'll save you." I tell him.

"Mudkip, use Water Gun! Torchic Ember! And keep it up!"

The two Pokemon knock more and more Tailow from the sky and finally they are to exhausted to fight anymore. I walk up to the Tailow.

"Hey you! If your leader is here, tell them to come down here and fight! I'll take them on!" The boy watches me calmly with interest. A Tailow appears from the flock and flies down to me.

"Let's battle." I say. It smirks, and I clench my fists.

"Well? You can have the first move." It looks at me carefully, then suddenly attacks with a Whirlwind. I bring my arms up to block and am slowly pushed back. I dig my heels into the ground, and hold myself where I stand. Pushing through the wind, I run to the side and bring my fist up. I knock the Pokemon back. It regains its flight, and starts to come in for a Peck attack.

I hold up my arm, and it pokes me sharply. I clench my teeth, and grab it around the middle, then slam it into the rocks. I bring my foot up and kick it hard. I reach into my bag and pull out a Pokeball. I look up, but see the Tailow come at my face with its beak and claws. We make a circle dance of dodges and attacks.

I swat at it with the ball and after quick and intricate hand movements, I bring the Pokeball up, and catch the Tailow's Peck attack with the button on my Pokeball. Tailow become a red light and goes into the ball. I hold it firmly, and listen for the click. Ta-chunk. I let out a sigh of relief and turn to the other Tailow.

"I've defeated your leader, so you can now go back to your part of the forest!" I say loudly.

"Please stop attacking us!"

They look at me angrily. I throw the Pokeball into the air and the Tailow appears. The Pokemon start to attack but my Tailow caws loudly. They stop. I walk next to it and smile. "I'm going to take good care of your leader, so don't worry. He'll become much stronger with me." They seem to think for a minute, then they nod and mentally give me their blessing.

I bow to them, and they fly away and become small dots in the sky. I turn back to my Pokemon. "We did it guys! We got ourselves another Pokemon!" I'm immediately tackled to the ground by all three of my Pokemon. I laugh loudly and rub their heads.

"Thanks guys, please get off." I finally get up and dust myself off. I remember that the boy from earlier still exists and turn back to him. Before I can speak, he does.

"You're bleeding." He points out. I look down at my arm and nod.

"Oh, so it seems." Walking forward, the boy looks down at me. I stop slouching and we're almost eye to eye.

Suddenly, he grabs my wrist and I open my mouth in surprise.

"Let go-!" I start to shout, but I see him applying a salve to my wound. I relax as he dabs it on with a q-tip. I bite my lip, as the medicine stings and he continues to work with his eyes closed.

"It stings a little." He tells me. I say nothing. He reaches into his bag and sticks on a band aid. He leans back and I look at my arm.

"Uhh...thanks, I guess." I say, the words unfamiliar to me.

"Erm...my name is Sapphire." I say, changing the subject. I reach out my other hand and wait for a hand shake, well, at least that's what is supposed to happen. I've never shaken hands with someone before.

"Ruby." He says, and takes it. After giving it a firm shake, he yanks hard, and I'm jerked forward. I stumble towards him and he smirks. My eyes narrow. He leans past me and whispers into my ear.

"You're not very bright, are you." He states. My face heats up in anger.

"Oh yeah! I _saved_ you!" I explode.

"Did I ever say I needed saving?" He replies. I frown.

"One minute you're nice, then the next you're insulting me. What's up?" He shrugs and grins.

"Well, Sapphire, I'm heading back to my camp." He turns away and I follow him, stomping the whole way.

"Don't think you can get away with this, you.." I grumble after him. We reach his campfire and I look down at the slop on the ground.

"Eww, you were going to eat _that?_" I grimace. He looks over his shoulder still making an amused face.

"It wasn't finished and you came in with your flock of Tailow to interrupt my cooking." He says.

"Hmph, I don't think you look like the cooking type." I snap. He crosses his arms.

"Really? Why don't I show you?" he inquires. I nod begrudgingly and sit down on a large rock as he starts his cooking chemistry. I watch as he puts in a teaspoon of this, and a dash of that. I look back and forth as Ruby crouches by the pot and makes a stew. He then gets up and starts to make a dough on a wooden board. I raise my eyebrows.

Ruby seems to be in his own world now, so I know that if I speak I wont be heard. I rest chin on my hands and blink at everything around me. I'd already returned my Pokemon to their Pokeballs because they didn't feel like watching someone cook. I'd have to say, watching Ruby, I have a new respect for the art of cooking.

His knife chopping is like a blur and he tosses his vegetables over his shoulder with perfect precision and they land lightly into the broth of the stew. I guess I nodded off, because next thing I know, Ruby is shaking my shoulder. I sit up immediately, awake.

Getting up, I follow Ruby over to a portable table and sit down in a seat. A loaf of bread sits in the middle of the table and bowls of fruit surround it on each side. He spoons different things out of the bowls and places them on the plate before me. I look down at it and look at the food.

"Do-" I start.

"Do I have any Pokemon food?" He answers. "Yes."

I nod and pull out my Pokemon.

"Go!" I toss them out. Ruby places bowls on the ground and pours brown snacks into them from a circular container. My Pokemon dig into their food, and are really happy to be eating it. I wonder what Ruby's recipe is.. He walks back over to me and I look up. He crosses his arms.

"Are you going to eat it?" He asks. I nod and pick up my silver spoon.

"Umm..." I mumble. "Is this real silver?"

"It is one hundred percent silver." He replies. I look up.

"How did you get it?" He rolls his eyes.

"I bought it." He says bluntly.

I chew on the side of my mouth. I dip my spoon into the bowl and put the spoonful into my mouth. I take a couple more bites and Ruby stares at me expectantly. I look off to the side, a little embarrassed about the results.

"It's good...I guess." I mutter. He grins. I jump up and slam my hands onto the table.

"But just because you make good food doesn't change my opinion of you!" I point my finger at him.

"I don't expect you to." Ruby says calmly and looks up with yet another smirk on his face. I growl and sit back down.

"Well, even though I don't know if you're a Pokemon trainer-even though you have Pokemon food so you must be-I'm going to consider you my rival, so be prepared for a thrashing!" I jab my spoon at him and take a hunk of bread and stuff it into my mouth. He sits down and begins to eat also. I chomp on all the things he has displayed on the table, and completely forget that he's there. I stop eating once I notice him staring at me, his chin resting on the top of his hands. He's smiling at me. I pause and chew carefully.

"Wassup?" I say after swallowing.

"Oh, nothing, I was just watching you..." He replies. I shrug to myself and continue to chow down. After I finish eating I stand up and Ruby begins to clear the dishes away. He walks to the stream and dunks them. He's surprised when I join him by the water. I crouch down beside him and start to swish my plate around.

"I'm only doing this favor to repay you for the food, that's it." I say, frowning at the water. My head is pushed down and Ruby ruffles my hair. I fix my bandana and look up at him as walks back over to the table. I jump to my feet and help him pack his things away. I return my Pokemon and stand before Ruby.

"Well, rival, I'll see you later." I say, and salute, then jog off in the direction of Petalburg City before Ruby can say a word.

* * *

…

I arrive in my previous home town, and head directly to the Pokemon center. I walk in and trot up to Joy.

"Hey, heal my Pokemon for me." I tell her, and drop my Pokeballs onto the counter.

"Of course, what's your name?"

"Sapphire." I say boredly. "Can't you remember me? I only just moved away."

"I see..." She responds and places my Pokemon into a machine. After Ruby's tremendously delicious meal, I feel no need to eat anything for dinner. The sun is setting behind the trees and I yawn After a day of getting chased, a nice cotton pillow and mattress sounds very nice.

I demand a key from Joy, nicely of course, and head up to the second floor. I open my door and the handle clicks and I peer in. Walking to the bed, I flop face first onto it for a a soft face plant. I'm snoring within minutes.

* * *

…

I stretch the next morning, my eyes feeling hard and difficult to close. I squeeze them shut and then look around. Morning sun filters through the blinds and streams into my room. I skip down the stairs and stomp up to Joy. I hold out my hand.

"Gimme my Pokemon." I command. Joy pulls them out and I swipe them away. I dash from the center and look around. I sigh. I have an appointment I must absolutely not miss.

Though I actually would just _love_ to skip it for pizza, which is a pleasant alternative to what I'm really supposed to be doing. I walk down the street, which is so familiar I feel homesick. Shaking away unneeded feelings, I find myself before some random _guy_. I make a bored face and flatten out my eyebrows in mock annoyance.

"Ah! A new trainer! Come this way to the Gym, I'm _sure_ you don't know where it is so you might want to check it out!" I have really no choice in the matter and I am dragged against my will over to the gym. The weird man skips away to bother some other trainer. I look up at it and take in a huge breath.

"I'M BAAAACKK!"

* * *

…

I stomp up the stairs and enter the Gym through the electronic sliding doors. I reach the main room and com across a man who's back is turned to me. I clear my throat loudly to get his attention.

"Yo dad." I mumble.

"Well, if it isn't May-Sapphire! So you finished moving in?" He talks cheerily. I stare at him blankly as he rambles on.

"I'm surprised that you managed to get here by yourself!" He says.

_Really, dad, is it _SOO_ amazing that I came here all by myself? _Really_?_ I think in my head, and roll my eyes.

"Oh, I see. You had your Pokemon with you." He says, looking down at my Pokeballs on my belt.

"I guess you're going to become a trainer like me May-Sapphire!"

_In your _dreams_ dad, I wont be "like you."_ I think again.

"That's great news! I'll be looking forward too it!" My dad pats me on the shoulder. He sure can carry a conversation all by himself without me even talking to him..

"You're not giving your mother trouble are you?" He asks. I open my mouth to reply but he ruffles my hair and knocks my bandana off. I growl to myself and shove it back on.

"Well, I know you don't, you're a good girl who wont cause trouble for anyone!"

_Show how much you know... _ I trail off, and situate my bandana so it isn't so lopsided. I don't like it when dad ruffles my hair. But I didn't mind Ruby doing it, at least he didn't knock my bandana clear off! I bite the insides of my cheeks.

There's a loud slam and the two of us look behind us to see a boy walk in.

"Umm..I.." He mumbles.

_For cryin out loud, spit it out! _ I complain.

"I'd like to get a Pokemon, so please..." He sorta finishes.

"Hm? You're...Uh..Oh, right. You're Wally right? My dad asks.

"I'm going to stay with my relatives in a Verdanturf town. I thought I would be lonely by myself," He says.

I roll my eyes and look away. What a sob story...

"So I wanted to take a Pokemon along." I make a face. I knew that was coming.

"But I've never caught a Pokemon before." He continues. "I don't know how.."

"Hm. I see." Dad replies thinking carefully.

"May-Sapphire, you heard that, right? Go with Wally and make sure he catches a Pokemon safely."

_ Why are you ordering me around? __Who says I should help this kid catch a Pokemon? He should learn how the hard way like everyone else!_ I nod silently to my dad.

"Here Wally , I'll loan you my Pokemon." He says, and hands him a Pokeball.

"Wow! A Pokemon!" Wally says in awe. I stare at them in a blank envy.

Dad never allowed me to play with his Pokemon, and now he's loaning them to a kid he doesn't even know? I swallow a lump in my throat.

"Oh, and I'll give you a Pokeball to catch something with." Dad hands him another ball.

"Wow! Thank you!" I clench my fists. Two gifts in one day? I never got anything like this! I'd be lucky to get even a small trinket from my dad on my birthday, but usually he'd say something like-"You have everything you need, right?" Then he would smile happily and mess up my hair with his big hand. Sometimes I'd get lucky and mom might make me a cake...

I turn on my heel and leave, feeling like my insides are boiling. Wally stumbles after me.

"W-wait!" He calls. My dad sure is good, he can talk and talk Our whole conversation was just _him_.

Geez, all I said was- "Yo dad." Wally gets in front of me.

"Follow me!" He says, and takes me to some tall grass near the Pokemon Center. I follow, so I can help him, because I _have no choice_. I sigh, my arms dangling unwillingly to the ground.

"May-Sapphire, Pokemon hide in tall grass like this don't they?" I nod wearily. He looks up at me.

"You don't talk much, do you?" I groan inwardly.

I _reeaally_ don't want to talk to him, but I don't have a _choice_.

"Depends." I say shortly.

"OK!" He turns away. "Please watch me and see if I can catch one properly!" I wait a second, then he suddenly lets out a shout.

"Whoa!" A Ralts jumps from the grass and attacks us. Wally lets out my dad's Pokemon.

"Zigzagoon!" It says after appearing.

"Use Tackle!" Wally commands. Zigzagoon stares at Wally. I make a go on motion lazily with my right hand indicating that Zigzagoon should listen, then recross my arms. Zigzagoon attacks the Ralts. I sit down and watch. I could run for a million years through these woods and never come across a Ralts. But when WALLY comes traipsing through here, he immediately finds one. He walks _right_ into the grass and finds an extremely rare Pokemon..

I close one eye. Today is not my day.

I watch pensively.

"Okay, I weakened it, now what!" Wally asks happily. I point.

"You've gotta throw a Pokeball, and-WATCH OUT! It's running away!" I jump to my feet and the two of us give chase. Running harder, I jump up into the air and grasp a tree branch. I swing from tree to tree until I'm closer. I drop down like a Spinarack, and pounce on the Ralts, pinning it to the ground. I jump off the struggling Pokemon as Wally reappears.

"Go Pokeball!" He says, and throws it directly into my face. I fall over and pull the ball off my face.

"Watch it you!" I shout, and toss the ball back.

"Aim, _then_ throw!" I instruct. "Hold the ball up behind your head as if you're going to play baseball...now...throw it straight like an arrow."

"GO POKEBALL!" He shouts, and it hits the Ralts. The ball swallows it up in a red light and the ball lies there and after a couple of blinks it's caught.

Of _course_ Wally had to trouble getting it, minus throwing wrong. I let out a breath and beckon him over.

"Let's go."

"I caught my first Pokemon!" He says cheerily. "Thank you so much May-Sapphire! Let's go back to the Gym now!" I roll my eyes as I follow him. He really doesn't listen well, like my father, because I'd just said- "Let's go."

* * *

…

"So you caught your first Pokemon?" Dad asks Wally. "Good job!"

"Thank you, yes, I did. Here's your Pokemon back." He turns to me.

"Hey, thanks for coming along with me." He thanks me. I nod and bow slightly.

"You two are why I was able to catch my Pokemon!"

_Yeah...it worked out _perfectly_ fine... _ I grumble.

"I promise I'll take good care of it! Oh! My mom's waiting for me, I have to go!" He yelps. "Bye Sapphire!" He runs from the Gym. We watch him go.

"Now... May-Sapphire, if you want to become a strong trainer, here's my advise." Dad says. I listen carefully, because in the Pokemon department, dad is amazing.

"Head to Rustburo City beyond this town. There you battle the Gym Leader Roxanne. After her, go on to the other Pokemon Gyms and defeat their Leaders." He leans down looks at me hard.

"Collect Badges from them, understood?" I nod. He stands up straight. "Of course, I'm a Gym Leader too. We'll battle one day May-Sapphire. But that's only after you become stronger." I turn around after nodding and leave. So, apparently I'm supposed to go to battle some Gym Leader named Roxanne because my dad is too good for me..

I make a pouting face then screw it up in an angry expression. I head for route 104, but I'm stopped by some man in sunglasses.

"By the way you're dressed, I'm guessing your a trainer." He says. "But you're clothes aren't that dirty, so I supposed you could be a rookie or just some normal kid..heh. I'm a guy who looks for talented trainers. Sorry to bother you." He walks away.

Well, that was rude. I look down at my clothes. I growl. I can be dirty if I want too.

Next time I meet that guy, he'll be sorry... I stomp off in the same direction he was heading. I stretch and look at the noon sun. I have all day to plan my revenge on the weirdo, think about my talk with dad while he did all the talking, and why Wally found such a rare Pokemon on his first try.

And maybe I might run into Ruby, then I can whoop him in a Pokemon battle! I suddenly get a drive to actually _do_ something productive. I clench my fists and a fire gets into my eyes.

"Yes!" I shout, and fist pump the air.

**Yay! Chapter's finally over! Took long enough.. -_- And I'm leaving my readers for my Pokemon Ranger and Black and White hanging...oh well. I haven't a clue on what to write next for either of them so they can wait. ^_^**

**Please review? Please? I like reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4: Annoyances In Rustburo

_Pokemon: Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire_

**Chapter 4: Annoyances In Rustburo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

I head down route 104 and go through Petalburg forest with no troubles along the way.

Wandering down the path, I hold my hands clasped behind my back. I sigh. I really should have gotten Ruby's number; at least then I could call him, interrogate him for his location, and challenge him whenever I want.

Sighing again, I check my Pokenav. I'm almost out of the forest, and once I go across a bridge I should be a couple hundred feet from Rustboro city. Snapping it shut, I put it away.

Once I'm across the bridge, I walk down a path with many puddles dotting on either side. Iron fences greet me once I enter the city, and I walk between two lampposts.

Looking around at the factories and facilities that surround me completely; I wonder if there really is a gym here. I shrug and walk through the compact and busy streets, hoping I'm heading in the direction of the Pokemon Center.

I'm so absorbed in my thoughts that I don't notice a trio of girls and crash into them.

"Hey you!" One shouts. "Watch where you're going you punk!"

I look over my shoulder, with an evil glare on my face.

They shrink back.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh...our mistake! Entirely our fault." One says. I stalk away like a robot. Reaching a pedestrian crossing, I walk across the white lines to the other side.

HONK! I look up, and see a blinding white light. A little child runs onto the street and I panic; running forward to scoop the kid up and jump onto the sidewalk. I let out a sigh in relief and watch as a freaked out mother sprints over in high heels to her child. She thanks me over and over and I shrug it off.

"My pleasure." I say gruffly, a crimson color tenting my face. I find a large map on a street corner and look at it till I've memorized the route to the Pokemon Center. I reach the Pokemon Center as the sun sets and am happy to be inside before dark.

The next morning I head downstairs to retrieve my Pokemon and ask for directions to the Pokemon Gym.

"Well, you have to head up this street here... and go there." Nurse Joy says, her finger traveling across a small map.

"It is close to here."

I nod. "Got it."

Leaving through the electronic doors, I see not as many people as last night filling the streets. I guess this is a night owl city, not a morning bird one. I yawn and stretch, feeling a little strange, because I have a feeling I haven't been as obnoxious as I should be these last twenty four hours. I cross my arms.

I need to do something or bother someone. I can't keep being nice, it will RUIN my reputation. I brood as I head to the Pokemon Gym.

"I need to battle Roxanne and beat her..." I mutter to myself, then crash into someone. I look up.

"Uhh.."

I see a small kid look up at me. He glares and sticks his tongue out.

I growl and bare my teeth, as he gets up and runs away.

Giving chase, I follow him up to a tourist tower where anyone can look out at the town. I reach the top, and loose track. I pant, and look around, trying to find that bratty kid. I walk around the circle, making sure not to bump into observers, and see something blue underneath a bench.

I walk over.

"Hey, are you a water type Pokemon?" I ask.

"Poli..." It whimpers. I raise an eyebrow.

"Uh huh...so I think you're..." I pull out my Pokedex.

"Poliwag, the tadpole Pokemon." It says.

"You're a Poliwag!" I grin. "I knew what you were!"

I put it away and reach out to the Pokemon.

"Come on out, you look lost." It looks at me for a minute and I pick it up.

"Where is your trainer..?" I wonder, and walk around. I happen to glance down and see something tied to its tail. I peer closer.

"What symbol is this...?" I murmur.

"Poliwag!" A voice calls. I look up and someone _else_ crashes into me. I shake my head and glare. A girl my height smiles.

"You found Poliwag! Thank you so much!" I frown.

"Who are you?" I question.

"I'm a teacher at the Training Academy." She says. "I'm here with my class for a field trip."

I let down a little of my defense.

"Okay...where's your class?" I ask. She looks around her.

"ARGH! Where did they go?" I sigh. How could you loose track of a huge school group? I shake my head as she runs off.

"Wait! Don't you want your Poliwag-!.." I stop and make a guttural growl.

"HEY YOU, I'M NOT GOING TO BABY SIT THIS POKEMON!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

"COME _BACK_ HERE!"

I give chase and follow quickly. I watch her dark brunette colored head of hair through the crowd. The crowd gets thicker, and I decide to take drastic measures. I leap onto the wall and climb across it like a Ariados, while holding onto Poliwag with my opposite hand. The woman goes for the elevator.

I follow, and am pushed into the tight compact elevator box. I feel an elbow jab into my stomach and push farther and farther in. I gasp hard, then slam my fist into the person.

"CUT that OUT!" I shout, and shove half the people out.

"This elevator can only hold a certain amount! Don't exceed the limit!" I snarl, and the doors slide shut with a hiss in front of the baffled people.

Once the elevator start moving, I look around the small compartment, looking for the woman.

"Crud." I complain. "She's not here." I glower at the wall, sending off a dark aura, causing everyone to shy away from me. The elevator stops and I stomp out, holding the squirming Poliwag tightly underneath my arm.

"C'mon. Let's find that obnoxious teacher." I growl. Walking outside, I look around, hoping to find her out here. No such luck.

"Yo, Poliwag, can you sense her or something with your Pokemon powers or something? I'm not getting anywhere." I say. It starts to shake its head. I hold it in front of my in my hands.

"Or, you could be lost forever and I'll leave you somewhere nasty." I threaten, my eyes turning evil. It freaks out and jumps from my hands, then looks around wildly. Charging off in a random direction, I give chase. Then slam into someone. I hit the ground, knocking my head against the concrete.

"Ow! Damn it!" I shout, my head feeling like it split open and I see white for a moment. I blink several times. I look up, and see a small scared looking boy. I don't shout at him out of pity. I rub my head, squinting at him with one eye.

"Ugh..what's wrong with you? I think I'm the one who should be crying. I after all, have fallen and cracked my skull open." I say. He sniffs loudly. I sigh. "What is it?" "I lost my group." I throw my hands up in the air.

"Forever more! What is up with this town! People and Pokemon are being lost at every turn and every minute of every day! What is up with this!" I exclaim. He shrinks back. I look around.

"Where did that annoying Poliwag go anyway..." I mumble. Then think of something. I pull out my Mukip.

"Go!" Mudkip appears and proceeds to chew on its tail.

"Mudkip, I know you can sense things with the fin on your head. Find a Poliwag, and an annoying teach about yay-high, and has brown hair. Along with a bratty boy I met earlier."

I hear a whimper.

"What is it now?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I...I'm scared of Pokemon.." He sniffs. I roll my eyes.

"Boo hoo. Everyone has problems. Deal with it." I say unsympathetically.

"I already have four problems to deal with that I shouldn't even have to do because it's not my job but I'm doing it anyway." I say, and count them of on my fingers. "I need to get revenge on the bratty kid. Find the annoying teacher who misplaces her students, return the Poliwag I misplaced to someone, and find your mommy." I point at him.

He gulps.

"But..I.." I shake my head.

"I don't have time to hear a sob story. You're coming with me. I don't want to spend a lot of time with a whiner, so I'm finding your mom quickly." I state.

"Listen!" He yelps.

"I'm with our teacher! I got lost. That Poliwag was my responsibility and I lost it!" He says. I blink.

"Uhh..so you're telling me this all ties together?" I ask. He nods vigorously. I make a face plant in the concrete.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!" I shout. He covers his ears, and starts crying.

"I-I..was afraid because you're so scary!" I give him a venomous look.

"If you think this is scary, you've seen nothing." I snarl.

"Let's find your air head of a teacher-...and NO MORE BLUBBERING!" I snap.

He shuts up. I rub my head, feeling a migraine coming on.

"Let's...just go back into the tower. Isn't that where your field trip was or something?" I ask wearily.

He nods and hiccups. I take his hand and lead him inside. Going up flights of stairs, we come across the rude boy form earlier. I walk over, pulling the other boy along behind me and grab the bratty kid's ear, pulling hard.

"Hey, you think you can stick your tongue at me and live to see the morning sun!" I growl, pinching his earlobe. He yelps and I let go.

"Are you part of the whiny boy's field trip?" I ask. The bratty boy glowers at us.

"Unfortunately."

"So you have the scatterbrained teacher?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says dubiously. I nod curtly.

"Alright, now we've just got to find that pathetic Poliwag and the teacher then I can go on my merry way." I say.

We all walk in the circular hallway, passing by civilians and tourists.

"Poliwag!" The bratty boy calls out, and runs up ahead. I reach out a hand.

"Hey wait! Don't run off!" I chase after him. We stop and see Poliwag waving its tail happily, and look up to see the woman from before.

"Ms. Roxanne!" The whiny boy cries, and runs to her. She hugs him and he bawls. I roll my eyes.

"So, you found all your misplaced people and Pokemon." I say.

"So can I go?"

She smiles at me.

"Thank you so much!" She says, acting oblivious to what I just said. "Come to our Pokemon Training Academy and we'll let you stay there while you're in Rusburo. Thanks so much for your help!"

I cross my arms.

"I'm not going anywhere with-" She grabs my arm and drags me to the door.

"Wha-HEY!" I yelp, and she and a huge group of kids charge out the door, with me in tow.

…

We finally stop, and I pant, holding my knees with my palms.

"You're abducting people!" I accuse. They smile at me happily.

"Let's go in!" I look up, and glare at the building, scrutinizing it.

"Uh huh. Like I'm going in there." I grumble. Ms. Roxanne takes me in anyway. I enter, and look around.

"This is our school!" She gives me the grand tour, showing me all the different classes and rooms. I actually like the battling room, but I don't admit it to Roxanne. We go up to a higher floor, and she shows me her classroom, and her kids all sit at their desks.

"Hey, since we have a new friend, why don't we start with a Pokemon pop quiz!" She says.

"This will be the basics of what we learn here." She walks to the front.

"Alright, what move does Wingull learn at level 47?" I blink.

"Would you answer?"

I stare at her, then cross my arms, swinging one leg over the other.

"I wont answer questions unless you actually ask for my name." I say, with my eyes shut. She pauses.

"Oh! I totally forgot! What is your name?"

"Sapphire." I say.

"Cool! The two boys from earlier are Tommy and Kenny." I nod.

"Uh huh."

"Can you answer the question?" She smiles, and the kids look at me eagerly. I open one eye to look at them.

"Air Slash." I state.

"Bingo! That is correct! Next question. In what part of the region do you find Slaking?" I roll my eyes.

"Too easy. Slaking evolve from Slakoth, so, the Petalburg Woods."

"Next question. What is the most powerful fire type move Blaziken can learn?"

"Flare Blitz." I say quickly.

"How can Snowrunt learn Shadow Ball?"

"By a TM." I reply. She smiles.

"You sure know a lot of random things." Roxanne says, then leans close to my face.

"Would you like to know a secret?" She smiles. "Unless you haven't already realized..." I stare at her.

"What is it scatterbrained teacher?" I ask. She leans back, smiling ever so sneaky.

I frown and get to my feet. What could she possibly be getting at?

"Is your father's name Norman?" I clench my fists at the use of the word "father". I look at her warily, seeing that she isn't so innocent and happy after all.

"And what if he is..?" She smiles.

"How would you like to battle me?" I shake my head.

"Why should I?" She grins.

"Well, I just so happen to be the Rusburo Gym Leader." I freeze.

She's the Rustburo city GYM LEADER!

**Yay! End of chapter! I wanted to get this chapter done so I can move onto some action sequences! So YES! It is DONE! (Happy dance)**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Unfortunate Events

_Pokemon: Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire_

**Chapter 5: Unfortunate Events**

* * *

**Sorry for such a long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

I exit the Pokemon Center, staring blandly out at the swarms of people. Yawning, I head into a restaurant.

"One super size order of everything you have." I say, and sit on a stool at the counter.

"Coming up." The employee says. I rub the sleep from my eyes and let my Pokemon out. After a whole night of being unable to sleep due to too many trains of thoughts, I find myself vying for at least a wink of sleep. Mudkip chews on its tail as Torchic looks at me worriedly. I rest my chin on the counter.

"There really isn't any way around it." I groan. "I'm gonna have to battle Roxanne twice! And then the rest of the Gym Leaders and even the _Elite Four_!"

I slam my forehead onto the counter, and the other customers look over.

I turn to them, bags underneath my eyes and say- "Don't worry...I'm perfectly fine..heh heh..." They turn away as if they'd seen a ghost. I close my eyes.

"I tried to think of any way I could get around the double thing, but I'm registered as May, and as Sapphire. Which means that if one magically disappears, I will be questioned..." I sit up. "And if I win against the champion, then I'll have to fight myself for the title of champion!"

I let out a loud groan and bash my head against the counter again.

"Is my food read yet?" I complain. They rush out with all the food I can eat with an upset stomach. We plow through the food, and finish it before the workers can say "pay up."

I hand them the right amount and leave, still yawning like an Exploud and head to see Roxanne. I might as well meet her again as May and get it over with. I run back to my room in the Pokemon Center and switch to May. Exploding from my room, I run to the stairs, and crash into someone heading up them. We fly downstairs and hit the landing. Crunch. I hear something in my pocket break.

"Ow..." I whimper, remembering to act like May. I open my eyes and look at my victim of stair falling. I freeze, my eyes glued to their face.

Crap. Ruby sits up partially, holding the side of his head with his hand.

"Ouch." He grumbles, then looks at me fully. I blink at him, then push myself off. Leaning against the wall, I cover my face with my gloved hands.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelp. Ruby gets to his feet, and I peer at him warily through my fingers. He sighs.

"It's alright." Stopping, he tilts his head to the side and walks closer to me. "Are you...?" I panicked. Right then and there.

"Uh...I-umm-well, you see-"

He cuts me off, smiling kindly. "You remind me of someone I met. Well, actually, you look exactly like her." I stop fidgeting.

"Because I know that she would never be this nervous." He laughs. "I only just met her and I already know how she acts, isn't that funny.." I smile but imagine beating him over the head with a sledge hammer.

"Well, who is this person?" I ask, pretending to be polite and kind.

"Her name is Sapphire." I clasp my hands together.

"Oh! She is my sister. My name is May." I explain. He nods thoughtfully.

"That would make sense. You look identical, but have totally different personalities!" I nod at him, grinning. On the inside I writhe in suppressed anger.

"Yes, I'm on my way to see Roxanne, the Gym Leader." I say. "Do you know the way? Could you tell me which way to go?" I remind myself to act like an angel and that I shouldn't know where Roxanne is if I haven't met her before. I sigh inwardly.

"Of course, I know the way, and my name is Ruby." He leads me out of the Pokemon Center. I frown to myself. Ruby is acting completely different than when I am Sapphire. I gulp. I hope he doesn't have a crush on my May personality! This is not me at all! Ruby shows me to the Gym, and we enter.

"Hello Roxanne!" Ruby says, as we reach her. "This is May, she is going to battle you." I nod shyly, but roll my eyes underneath my bangs.

"Nice to meet you." I say. I look past Roxanne to see a poster. I frown.

"What is that?" They both look to where I'm talking about.

"Oh, that is a poster for Pokemon Contests." Roxanne explains. I raise an eyebrow.

"Contest?"

"Yes, it is where Trainers display their Pokemon with a style round, then a battle round." Ruby says. I look between them. Then everything clicks.

"Oh! I think I actually might pursue Contests!" I say, smiling. "I think it would be a lot of fun!" If I do that, I will only have to battle Roxanne once, and I would only have to do Contests once. I grin evilly behind my mask of innocence. Roxanne nods.

"You seem the type to do contests." She peers at me closely. "You look like.."

"Oh, you must have met my twin sister Sapphire, she got here before me." I tell her quickly. Roxanne nods.

"I..see.." She shrugs. "Well, since there really isn't anything for me to do right now, I might as well go train, see you later May, and tell Sapphire to watch out! I've got a secret weapon." She heads to the back of the Gym. We exit the lobby and onto the streets.

"Umm, what should I do now?" I ask.

"The contest isn't for a while, so why don't we hang out or something?" Ruby asks. I nod.

"I'd like to." I say.

_NOOOO!_ My mind screams. _I don't want to go on a date with_ Ruby! _He's a rude, annoying guy! And what if he starts to like my May side? What will I do? I am not May, I am Sapphire. Then I'll have another person like May better than me..._ I sigh.

The whole reason I went on this journey was to get people to like the Sapphire side of me, and to get stronger with my Pokemon so I could beat up any rude people.

I look around; I think I lost Ruby in the crowd. Walking along the sidewalk, I find myself stopping in front of a man with a bunch of trinkets and kids before him. I watch as the man uses a toy to open a can, but it sprays all over his face.

The kids walk away, laughing. Stepping forward, I wait as the man wipes his face with a cloth. "I guess that didn't work..." I put my hands into my pockets, randomly like how Sapphire would, but I quickly retract them. Wait... I reach back into my right pocket and find the cracked version of my PokeNav.

"What!" I yelp. The man looks up.

"Oh! It looks like you have broken your Pokemon Navigator!"

I sigh. "I fell down the stairs and it was crushed." I state.

"Haha! You're a klutz!" My mouth twitches and I imagine shooting him out of a cannon and into the ocean where a bunch of Sharpedo can have a nice little chase.

"You could say that..." I reply. He looks at me closely.

"Don't tell me...you're-" We're cut off when a bunch of men in black rush at us.

"Look! It is the President! And a suspicious person with him! Capture them both!" My face blanches.

"What...did I do to get into this situation!" I shout as they grab the two of us and kidnap me, cramming the both of us into a sleek limo.

"Drive!" The head kidnapper instructs.

"Wait!" I say. "What are you doing?" He looks back at me through the mirror.

"No talking." I look at the man beside me.

"Umm, why do you have people after you?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Ah...well, it's a long story." I raise an eyebrow.

"I think we have time."

…

We arrive at a large office building, and are taken inside to a large room. I'm plopped onto a couch in front of a desk.

"Um, what is going on?" I ask. The man from before sits behind the desk. I frown at him warily. "What is it?"

"I apologize for my security teams harsh kidnapping, they were just trying to protect me." I blink.

"I'm the President of the Devon corporation. My name is Mr. Stone He says, and spreads his arms wide.

"Everything here is made by us." He points at my broken PokeNav. "And that is something we make too." I look down at my cracked device.

"If you'd like, I could get it fixed."

We sneak down the hall to a laboratory.

"Hello president!" A scientist calls. Mr. Stone puts a finger to his mouth.

"Can you fix this cracked PokeNav? But keep it a secret." The scientist takes it.

"Sure! I'll fix it up quickly!" He takes it from my hands and goes to work. I sit down and watch as the man uses some thin tweezers to pull at wires. Glancing up, I see Mr. Stone looking around anxiously.

"You have somewhere to be, don't you?" I ask. He nods.

"Yeah...but I did want to ask you a question." I stand up push the chair back into place, clasping my hands together.

"Well, what is it?" I ask. He stares at the ground for a moment, as if he were trying to figure out what to say.

"Are you May, the famous actor and singer from the band Starry Night?" He asks. I take in a breath. I'd thought all of that was behind me...

"Umm, well, no." I lie. "People have told me I look like her though, she is much prettier."

"But her name was May and she looked just like you. She disbanded her group two years ago." Mr. Stone presses. I twirl a strand of hair around my index finger.

"Well, all people make mistakes, and I'm not that May. I'm just me." I tell him. Mr. Stone opens his mouth, but shuts it, then nods at me.

"Alright, I've got to go and..."

"Sneak out again?" I ask.

He smiles. "It is no fun in here...but how about I show you around May?" I nod to him, and we exit the room.

Heading up some stairs, we enter a large room, a little smaller than a warehouse. I spin in a circle.

"How did you fit all this in your building?" I inquire.

"Devon Co. has a lot of space." Mr. Stone replies. I shrug to myself.

"This is a top secret project," Mr. Stone says, "do you want to see it?" I nod. We head over to some large round machines. Mr. Stone pulls a lever and a door opens on one, showing me...a boring old stone. I peer closer. What is this putrid looking stone supposed to be? It's the sickly color of amber that reminds me of vomit. I frown.

"How is this rock a secret project?" I back away as Mr. Stone explains.

"This is not just any stone, it is a fossil. We are hoping to make it a Pokemon out of it by restoring it." I glance back at the stone, trying to tell if this fossil wants to be a Pokemon again. It glows; my eyes widen.

I squint my eyes slightly, and see the pulse in the Pokemon stone . I reach forward and my hand touches it. It shines a little brighter and I recoil my hand.

"What Pokemon is it going to be?" I ask. Mr. Stone shrugs.

"We don't know. We just call it the Amber Stone." I nod. Turning back to the stone, I stare at it for a moment. Mr. Stone looks at his watch.

"Ack! Look at the time! I need to go for a meeting in five minutes. Where would you like to wait?" He asks. I shrug.

"Could I go to the roof? Earlier I lost someone in the crowd. I might be able to find them if I look from up there." He nods and calls a scientist over. I acquire binoculars. Mr. Stone and I bow to each other and both go our opposite ways. I quickly change into Sapphire because being May too long makes me a little angry. Heading up some stairs, I reach the roof, and feel the strong gusts of wind.

"Now to find Ruby..." I mutter. "Geez, I don't have time to go on a person hunt. I wish I had Mightyena with me..." I hold up the binoculars and peer through them, trying to find a glimpse of Ruby.

"So far...no Ruby..." I murmur under my breath. Sighing, I let the binoculars hang from around my neck and reach into my pack for my PokeNav.

Wait...it's broken. My hand brushes something else instead. I pull out the blue sphere and look at it. It sits dully in my hands; I let out a whoosh of breath.

"I wish I knew what this was..." I mutter. I hear footsteps and turn.

"I knew it! I was right!" A man in a strange costume says. I raise my eyebrows, getting into Sapphire's personality.

"And what costume store did you come from after demolishing it?" I quip. He smirks, looking awfully funny in his red and white costume.

"Ho ho ho...very funny, but actually, I'm from the superior group, the Go Rock-Quads!" I give him "a look".

"Really. Never heard of em." I state. He falls over.

"Why you...!" He crosses his arms, getting his anger in check.

"Well, that doesn't matter; you have what we want, so you're coming with me!" He runs at me and I clench my fists, dodging and doing a quick roll.

"Not so fast." I say, resting on one knee, and my right hand on the ground. "You're not going to capture me so easily." I sprint over to the door to Devon and quickly climb the ladder next to the door. I back flip over it, and rush over to the antenna, and begin to scale it. The crazy Go something squad guy unfortunately has jetpacks and flies up to where I am.

My eyes widen, but I take the situation and turn it in my favor. I leap off the tower, and latch onto him, pulling on some wires from his jetpack. "Let me go you insolent brat!" He shouts.

I snap.

"NO ONE calls me an insolent BRAT!" I punch him in the solar plexis and drop off of him. He yelps in pain then freaks as I head for the concrete ceiling.

"What? You told me to let go! And I let go!" I yell up at him. I land on the ground like a Slaking and rub my jammed fingers as I head for the door.

WHAM! I man barrels out in a lab coat, carrying the Amber Stone! I grab him by the arm as he passes and throw him to the ground.

"It's just one thing after another, isn't it." I breathe, then reach for the stone. The man swats at me, and knocks my bandanna over my eyes, obscuring my vision.

"Curse it!" I shout, and flip it up so I can see. The second man has jetpacks too! And he flies high into the air, carrying the Amber Stone with him. I can even feel it calling to me to save it. I look up angrily.

Wait...what happened to the costume guy?

SMACK! A hard metal stick thwacks me in the back, and sends electrical currents through my nervous system.

I look back and see the costume guy smirking as I fall forward and the world around me goes fuzzy and black.

**Whew! Now I can have Pokemon E, R, and S cross between my Pokemon Ranger story! Yay!**

**I've got many plot twists for all my Pokemon stories, so it would be helpful if you read them all.**

**Please review for quicker updates!**

**Until next time!**

**~Misty**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Kind Of Adventure

Pokemon: Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire

Chapter 6: A New Kind of Adventure

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Sorry for the late chapter. I've been on an updating craze for Black and White. :P And I'm trying to update Pokemon Ranger at the SAME time. XD But I'm trying. I haven't updated this fanfiction in a while so I thought I would. (Like...a few months?)**

**So...onto the chapter!**

I wake up in the dark. It is very dark in the dark if people haven't noticed, and with that in mind, people should know the chances of escaping get smaller the darker it is because you FREAKING CAN'T SEE! I start lashing out with one of my legs, trying to move around or at least do SOMETHING.

Yet there is nothing really to do. I close my eyes and start to sniff the air. Metal, stale air, and smelly guys are all I pick up. I grimace at the stench and start working on my wrists which are stuck in a bondage. I lean all the way back and start chewing on the rope. I can see Ruby's face now: covered in disgust at the thought of eating rope. But if he was in this situation he probably wouldn't even be able to think of an escape. I grin through he rope at the thought and continue to gnaw on it until it snaps and lands on the metal floor.

I twist my mouth into a toothy smile that would even scare a Zangoose. Holding my hands out, I feel the wall and move around, looking for a door handle. Something makes contact with my hand and I close my hands around it. Aha...! Reaching into my hair, I pull out a piece of paralyzed grass and stick it into the keyhole. Snapping the latch, I push the door open, and look around. No one is standing guard... I grin to myself at their stupidity. They really don't know who they are dealing with!

Me, the MIGHTY Sapphire!

I lean out around the corner and see an empty hallway. No...something must be up if no one is around. I reach onto my belt and grab my Pokeballs. I toss them into the air, but they land, empty on the ground. I growl angrily; they took my pokemon! I shove my pokeballs into my pack and stalk down the hall irritatedly. I pass by a room that has secretive talking coming from it and a very high-tech door with a keypad as the way to open it. I frown and press my ear against the metal door; I only catch a few bits of the conversation.

"...If the blue and red orbs...we got...rangers are...if we don't do so now, the legendary Pokemon will take notice that we're going to destroy..Obl-...the Pokemon masters might be watching..."

The voices stop and I back away, feeling apprehensive at the snippets of words I just heard. Does this mean that they are planning something big?

If anyone mentions legendary Pokemon then it must mean something big. And Pokemon masters? What are they talking about? I walk quickly away from that door, feeling something ominous coming from within. I make my way down the hall, trying to find an exit.

Hearing laughing that sounds familiar coming out of a random room after walking for several minutes, I slam it open and see the guy who kidnapped me and a few other oddly dress guys and girls all eating fast food and slurping soda. They become quiet as soon as the door is opened. Zeroing my eyes on my kidnapper, I rush at him and slam my arm against his neck, pinning him against the wall.

My eyes narrow.

"_Give me my Pokemon back_." I say threateningly. He gasps at the lack of air and I slam the back of my fist against the side of his head, knocking him out. I turn on the others and they all back up.

"She escaped! Call reinforcements!" a grunt shouts. I throw a rock that I had stashed in my in hair at his communications and it smashes the device into the floor. I leap into the air and start attacking all the grunts as if they were a pack of Mightyena. I'm grabbed from behind and I claw at the person who got me.

"GIVE ME BACK MY POKEMON!" I screech, but something pricks me in the neck and I collapse, everything starting to fuzz into nothingness...

…

I start waking up to feel myself draped over something that is moving really fast and bumping a little too much. I feel sick, but I'm too out of it to get very nauseous. The feeling doesn't let up for a while, but then the moving thing suddenly stops, and I sense a heartbeat, which means someone is carrying me. I sniff slightly, smelling worn, rich cotton cloth, and citrus, like from a resort with lots of fruit trees. The distant sound of something shouting- "Capture ON!" - reaches my ears and I try to fight my way out of the sedation fog.

Stupid people shouldn't stick me with needles. I hate those. Suddenly we're tipping over and I hear an "oof!" as whoever is carrying me hits the floor. I try opening my eyes but they are too heavy for me to do anything. The person staggers to their feet and starts running while the sound of chaos blares into my ears, making it hard to think.

THUMP! I hit the back of what feels like a seat and that knocks me out of my mind-fog. Someone straps me into a seat and I panic. Opening my eyes, I snap my hand out and grab...a girl's hand.

I hold my surprise at her Ranger uniform and glower at her.

"Who are you?" I ask. The girl spins around and unbuckles me.

"I'm Kate, a Ranger. Who are you?" She replies.

"I'm May-Sapphire, a traner from Hoenn." I say gruffly.

"You've got an accent." She says, nodding at me. I glare at her comment.

"Hmph, well, where're you from?" I ask her.

"Almia." She says simply.

"Never heard it." I cross my arms. The ranger turns away from me and grabs some controls.

"That's nice, but right now we're about to crash into the ocean. Want to help save our lives?" I blanch at the thought of a watery grave and jump to my feet. The ranger is a few inches taller than me which makes me angry because I don't seem as threatening being shorter than her. I wonder how old this ranger girl is...? She yanks the controls back and the airship bucks.

I start running around pressing random buttons that look like "safe" ones to push. I slam a few green and blues ones when a gust of wind buffs the ships, causing us to jerk. Kate is thrown back in her seat and I see something blue fly from her hands. I pretend not to notice but make my way over to the dark blue orb. I swiftly pick it up and stuff it into my pocket, away from sight. My eyes narrow.

Why did she have the rock? I rush back over to my post and my eyes widen as Kate glances back at me. She returns her gaze to the glass window at the front of the bridge and we see this large floating, round, SPIKY thing! The thing is heading for us and I can't help but yell with Kate.

"AHHHHH!" We shout. Kate gains her bearings quickly just like a ranger and pulls on the sticks while I punch some buttons. I accidentally really punch one and it becomes indented in the dashboard.

"Oops." I murmur, making a worried face. The airship is knocked by a gust of air and since I'm not strapped to anything, I go flying and hit the back wall. Gasping at the hard impact, I slide to the floor and cough up some red liquid. Wiping my mouth, I look up as Kate tries to avoid the spiky floating ball. Unfortunately, I see her become worried at a large pink bubblegum ball as it comes floating at us. Is bubblegum dangerous?

Kate causes us to swerve to the side and pieces of metal fly off the ship as we dodge. The blob misses us by mere inches and Kate complains in annoyance.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She tilts the sticks because of another oncoming bubblegum ball. We barely miss. I make my way over to Kate and hold onto the back of her chair.

"Do you think we can crash land on that big open space?" She asks. My eyebrows raise at the idea.

"With those crazy people shooting at us? Do ya think we'd stand a chance once we've landed?! I think we'll be blasted with a most horrible weapon!" I snap. Kate sighs.

"I don't think we have much choice in the matter."

She tightens her hands on the controls. "We're gonna land, are you ready?" She shouts. I nod, putting my hand into my pocket to make sure the blue rock is still there.

"Understood." Kate pulls the sticks up and we soar to the spiky ball. She unbuckles herself in a flash and tackles me to the floor underneath a metal desk hosting a data pad. I'm so surprised at her quick reflexes because she is so fast that I have no time to react.

CRAAAAASH!

The whole entire airship smashes into the floating fortress, and every bit of the ship shakes from impact. I open my eyes from their squeezed shut state, and look around. The shaking stops and we crawl out carefully. A metal bar lands next to Kate and she jumps, on high alert. We stand and exit the airship through it's destroyed window.

A stone pillar is knocked over and the airships front is partially wedged into it. Dust is everywhere, and I see a figure coming through the rubble; I frown, getting a bad feeling.

"What is it?" I ask. "Their weapon?"

"No, something far worse." Kate murmurs. I look back as Kate's mouth hangs agape. A creepy guy walks out on a piece of rubble sticking high into the air.

"Kellyn?" Kate says, hardly making a noise since it is as quiet as a whisper.

"Woo." I whistle. "Who is that. He looks kind of...evil." I raise an eyebrow. Kate's expression knits together in a frown.

"That is,...my partner Ranger, Kellyn." I smirk.

"Huh,...so he's your boyfriend?" I show off a toothy smile at my teasing. Kate's face reddens considerably.

"A-a-absolutely not!" She splutters. "Now is not the time for this!" I grin at her devilishly.

"Ah...so why don't you just kiss him and turn him good like in the fairytale stories?" Kate blushes even worse.

"May-Sapphire!" She hisses. "I said now is not the time!" I hold my hands up in mock surrender. Sheesh, can't she just see it plainly? She likes him. It's a big duh.

"Alrighty, but don't come complaining to me later that your boyfriend is still evil." I reply. Kate facepalms.

CRASH! We turn and the airship explodes in our face. I'm thrown very far and I cough.

"Tor tor!" I look over and see my Pokemon.

"There you are!" I smile. Jumping up I hear Kate calling my name, asking if I'm alright.

"Let's go." I say, and we run towards the explosion. I see Kate and Kellyn facing each other off and that Kate looks extremely beaten up and flustered.

"TORCHIC, EMBER!" I shout, not waiting for permission from Kate. Kate ducks out of the way and Kellyn is hit full on with the attack. Kate looks at me in shock. Oops...

"Mudkip, Water Gun! Put him out!" I douse Kellyn in water and he stands up...perfectly fine.

WHAT THE HECK!?

"Really, do you think that would do anything?" He asks as I glare daggers at him. He suddenly poofs, and I mean the POOF when you disappear kind of poof.

"Wha-!" I start, but sense something behind me and turn to see Kellyn as he grabs my arm and twists it behind my back, hard. I refuse to scream at the pain and grit my teeth heavily. Kate tries to come get me but Kellyn smirks. "Ah uh uh." Kellyn says, waving his finger back and forth. "Don't move, or I could do something really bad." Kate clenches her fists.

"Alright, ranger Kate. I'm going to give you two choices." He points far off on the fortress. "Look over there. There is an aircraft with all your little ranger friends on it." He smiles at Kate's wariness.

"You can either leave and live...or..." He snaps his hand up around my throat and holds me over the edge. I try to pry his finger off but it is like steel.

"You can stop me from dropping her and you get to meet the ocean together." Kate's eyes widen.

"Three...two...one..." He drops me.

He actually DROPPED me.

This JERK of all stupid idiots just dropped me off towards the ocean! Curse his guts!

"NO!" Kate screams from above and I suddenly feel really exhausted.

My eyes droop closed and my last thoughts are about my poor Pokemon up with Kellyn...

…

I slowly wake up, and realize I'm still alive; my eyes open and I feel myself tightly tied to someones back. I know it is not Kate because this person doesn't smell like citrus. More like ice cream...if that even has a smell... I wake up and see an orange top.

"FREEEEEEAK!" I shout and start pounding him on the back, like a little kid having a tantrum while their parent carries them in a backpack like pouch.

"Hey-OW ow ow ow ow!" He yelps. I try to bite him but his head dodges and I then try to punch him in the face. I hear a voice.

"May-Sapphire!" I look up and see Kate...crawling through an air duct. What the heck!?

"Keith is alright. He isn't like Kellyn. He's a good guy." Kate reassures me. I nod hotly. We start climbing farther through the air duct after untieing me from Keith's back.

"We'd better find my Pokemon. RIGHT now." I command, and make the two rangers take me to them.

"You're boyfriend had better not hurt them." I state.

"Awesome!" Keith smiles. "I'm glad I have someone who agrees with me!" I cock my eyebrow.

"And what's that?" Keith grins. "That Kellyn and Kate should date!" He bursts out laughing.

"Hey! That rhymes!"

We high-five.

"This is great, finally someone who has a sense of humor like me!" I say cheerily.

"Totally." Keith replies with a smile. Kate is completely silent in front of us, probably trying to control her flushed face. We reach the end of the air duct and Kate knocks the cover off with her fist. She peeks out.

"No grunts..." Kate finally murmurs and we all crawl out. We all look up at a bright red light on the ceiling.

"The evacuate light." Kate says.

"Looks like they knew Kellyn was going to go wacko." Keith states.

"Do you know where everyone is?" Kate asks. "Just in the middle of the fortress." Keith replies. Kate facepalms.

"And we're at the BOTTOM!" Kate shouts. I glance to the side and see two sliding doors.

"Yeah, but we could always take the elevator." I pipe up. Kate turns on me.

"This fortress is thousands of yeas old! It wouldn't have-" I cross my arms and she stops speaking, looking at the elevator. She groans.

"Of course, they have an elevator. They updated this." She grumbles. Squeezing into the elevator, we go towards the top of the fortress and watch all the numbers flash by. We reach the top and step out.

"Through this hallway." Keith instructs. Kate and Keith then proceed to smash a random door. In the room and on the other side of a force field are a group of people.

"How are we supposed to get through this?" Kate asks.

"Where are my Pokemon?" I inquire, wanting them to hurry up.

"MUDKIP!" "Tor tor CHIC!" Everyone looks over.

"Wow, that was convenient." Kate says. I hug my Pokemon.

"Alright Kate, open the forcefield." Keith says. Kate looks at him as if he were a Regigigas.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me? I can't turn this off! There isn't a control panel that I can pull apart!" Keith shakes his head and grabs Kate's shoulders, pushing her toward the forcefield.

"Just concentrate here." He says, poking her in the forehead.

"Kellyn can-...could do it if he wasn't..." I raise one eyebrow. I seem to have missed so much of what is going on. Kate raises one hand and starts concentrating. Keith takes me by the shoulders, spins me around and hustles me out of the room. Just in time too, because an explosion sends us flying. I cough, and get to my feet.

Everyone from the room runs out along with Kate and we're all sprinting away. Kate stumbles into me and I begin to think something is wrong with her. We reach the outside.

"Quickly, find a huge piece of stone." Keith says, and we find one. Hoping onto it, Keith makes it levitate. I stare at him, but decide not to ask. Who cares anyway?

We are well away from the Sky Fortress when Kate's eyes dilate and she tips forward.

The fortress explodes behind us as we do.

…

We have been flying around for a while, and I yawn as everyone else bickers amongst themselves. I don't really pay attention. I blink myself out of my quick snooze and sit up.

"Oh, hey rangers." I pet my Pokemon.

"Would it be convenient for you to send me back to Hoenn?" I ask. Keith shrugs.

"It depends if we find a place to land since Oblivia is basically gone." The younger rangers start crying and I ignore them.

"Seriously? I don't see what the big deal is." I turn to Keith. "And since you can make us fly, can't you just snap your fingers and send me back to Hoenn?" Keith frowns.

"Not exactly...Solana, would you please..?" The older girl nods.

"Sure." She makes a circle with her hand and makes a portal. My eyes widen.

"Walk through here and you'll be in Rustbaro city." Keith says tiredly. "Just go through there." I hop to my feet and return the Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

"Thanks for the help ya'll. I'll be going now. See ya!" I walk through and stop. They all look so sad...I shouldn't leave things like this. Before the portal closes, I poke my head back through and stick my tongue out at them.

"Don't be so down. From what I've seen, Kate there is pretty capable of stuff." I frown, feeling awkward. I'm now used to this...the thing called being _nice_.

"So seriously, just wait it out. And if ya need me, here's my number!" I toss a piece of paper with my quick scrawl on it.

"See you guys!" I say cheerily, trying to lighten their mood. The portal evaporates. I stretch, and stand in the field near Rustbaro for a minute. I feel like I've REALLY missed out on some adventure while I was unconscious. Pulling out my Pokeballs, I toss them up in the air.

"Let's go guys!" The balls land on the ground, and pop open...empty. I freeze.

If my Pokemon aren't in the Pokeballs...then I never had them with me...

I kneel and touch my Pokeballs. They were fakes.

I stand up. Then where are my real Pokemon? I glare at the sky.

Someone else has my Pokemon kidnapped still. I'm gonna find them and beat them until they return them.

I start running.

Wait for me, Torchic and Mudkip!

* * *

**Okay, this chapter covered what happened with May-Sapphire in Pokemon Ranger. ^.^**

**Hope you enjoyed. I'll update when I can.**

**Please review.**

**~Misty**


	7. Chapter 7: The Search

Pokemon: Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire

Chapter 7: The Search

* * *

**Christmas update! WOOHOO! :) I was hoping to get to this. Well, better later than _even later_ than that. :P**

**Merry Christmas! :D :D :D This story reeeally stressed me out on my updating craze! I was writing it on Christmas Eve! :O I know that it isn't Christmas in some places-either is already happened or will soon-but all the same. Merry Christmas. ^-^**

**Well well well...hope you enjoy this suuuuper short chapter! ^.^ Because it wont be that exciting... :( not as much as the next one... ;)**

Reaching into my shoe-here I'd cleverly hidden my Tailow in case of emergencies in case of losing my other Pokemon-I pull it out and chuck it into the air.

"Go Tailow!" I call. The pokemon flashes out of the ball and appears before me. Stuffing the ball into my pocket, I lean down to the pokemon.

"Tailow, Torchic and Mudkip were stolen from me, and I need to you help me get into contact with the ranger union."

"Tail! Tailow!" it squawks and rises into the air to head towards Almia. I stalk around Rusburo city, extremely agitated that I have no Pokemon with me. Everyone who sees me edges away at my angry aura. I run into the Gym Leader.

"Oh, Hey Sapphire." she says. "Nice to see you again. The Pokemon battle we have planned-" I glare at her.

"I don't have time for a dizty teacher like you." I growl, and stomp away. The only way I can find the rangers is if I go to Almia on a ship. I swivel around and grab Roxanne.

"Where is the nearest port?" I demand. Roxanne stares at me.

"W-well...its that way, but recently there have been sightings of gangsters down there and it was called unsafe."

"But is that the ONLY port here!?" I say. Roxanne nods. "I need to go there and get on a ship to Almia." I say. Roxanne frowns.

"Why?"

I look at her. "Because recently, I went to Devon CO. to fix my PokeNav and I was captured by some freaks. Then I helped some Ranger named Kate stop her boyfriend who turned evil from killing us both, but my Pokemon ended up being fake when I returned here and I suspect that Kellyn still has them." I say. Roxanne stares at me as if I were an alien.

"Say _what_ now?" she says, confused. I roll my eyes.

"I'm going to the port, gangsters or not." Roxanne sighs.

"It is the duty of a gym leader to go with a stubborn trainer who is walking straight into danger." Roxanne states. I grin a toothy grin, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Lead the way."

…

We walk out of the "nice" part of town, and into an area that look run down. Roxanne lets out her Nosepass and I roll my eyes.

"I can protect the both of us." I say. "We don't need a pokemon." Roxanne raises an eyebrow.

"You can't fight like a Pokemon." she states. I frown indignantly.

"I can fight like a Mightyena." I reply. She gives me a look and we continue on through the practically abandoned port.

"Which way to the boats?" I ask. Roxanne doesn't reply. I frown.

"Don't tell me you're lost." I groan. Roxanne's shoulders sag.

"I haven't been down this way since I was a kid." she says. I roll my eyes.

"You _are_ a kid," I reply. "So start remembering where to go!"

Roxanne and I glare at each other vehemently, but she hmphs, and starts walking again.

"Nooosepaaaass~" the Pokemon drawls. I face palm at the annoying voice. I so wish Mightyena was here...she could sniff out the boats in no time flat. I pause. _I_ can sniff they out in no time flat. That is another thing Mightyena taught me!

Grinning, I begin to smell the air. Suddenly, my expression sours.

"Roxanne, get down!" I shout, and knock her to the asphalt. A hyper beam blasts over our heads and I bounce to my feet with quick reflexes, helping Roxanne up while Nosepass wails in shock. I squint around at our surroundings. Several crates and warehouses circle around us, and I notice that the gangsters are closing in on us slowly. I tense up, my muscled arms and legs ready to spring into action.

"Mightyena! Dark Pulse!" I hear, and turn just in time to dodge a blast sphere. Cursing loudly, I cartwheel away. More attacks come, and I grab dirt clods and toss them at where I hear movement. Some make contact, and I hear yelps, while others don't, and they explode into powder.

Growling furiously, I look around for where the enemy Pokemon could be, but I see nothing. I guess I should use my other senses. I hear Roxanne shout and turn to see several Dark Pulses flying all around her.

"Yo! Stupid Nosepass, protect Roxanne!" I instruct. It jumps, realizing what it should be doing and floats over to Roxanne. She looks around for her Pokemon, but just in that same moment, a Swellow darts down and plucks her off the ground carries her into the sky.

"Dammit!" I grunt in anger and rush over to the Nosepass as Roxanne is taken far away into the largest warehouse that towers above the rest. I glare angrily, knowing I cannot leave Roxanne here and go to Almia, even though I really need to find my Pokemon. Instead I grab the Nosepass' arm and drag it towards the warehouse.

"C'mon." I say. "We're gonna go gangster ganging." I clench my fist, thinking of all the ways I can beat up these guys who are making me late. We reach the warehouse, but I see barbed wire and barricades everywhere. I frown, sensing high tension in the air. I realize the wires are conducting electricity and sigh. Looks like I'll need to use some _different_ tactics to get in there instead of just charging in and fighting. I look at Nosepass.

"So..." I say, narrowing my eyes at it in a bored and calculating expression.

"Let's so what you can do." It shudders at the sound in my voice and follows me obediently towards the wall.

…

"Alright," I say. "First, we'll stack some boxes and jump over the barbed wire." I use a stick to draw on the ground for the Nosepass. It nods.

"Noooseeee.." I glare.

"Be quiet, Roxanne could be in danger and you're whining."

Standing up, I hold the long stick over my shoulder like an ax.

"Okay, lets get into this stronghold!" I say. I scurry around, picking up boxes that aren't rotten and stack them up after inspection. After making the pile tall enough, I climb up them like stairs and stop. The barbed wire is still a few feet taller than I am. I look over at Nosepass as it hovers behind me. I grin evilly.

"Up and away!" Turning around, I pick up the Pokemon and toss it over the fence. Then with a quick squat, I propel myself into the air and over the fence. Nosepass lands on the ground, its nose getting stuck in the dirt. I land on all fours and grin to myself. Looking around carefully, I look for scouts. There are no people in this area at least...from what I can sense.

Pulling Nosepass out of the ground, I drag it over to a creepy looking building. I squint into the darkness of an open doorway, and hear voices.

"Heh...hehe hehe heh!" one says. "We finally got that meddling gym leader. Now we can sell all of her Pokemon for a high price."

I lean against the wall underneath a windowsill. So...they must be Pokemon hunters...or lousy thieves.

"Wait... hold on!" another voice says. "We're missing her Nosepass!"

"Aw man! You're kidding, right? That is her strongest Pokemon!" Another adds.

I give the Nosepass a look as it floats next to me.

_You're kidding me. THIS is her strongest Pokemon!?_ I roll my eyes. They must be mistaken for a different Pokemon.

I peer over the windowsill and see Roxanne lying on the ground with her hands tied behind her back and a large piece of duck tape over her mouth. I grimace, thinking of my dislike of duck tape, and let out a breath.

"Ready Nosepass?" I ask. It whirrs quietly next to me.

"Well, here goes nothing." I grumble, and jump to my feet, leaping over the windowsill.

"CHARGE!" I shout, knowing I'm the only one who'd be crazy enough to charge at a bunch of armed gangsters.

Apparently, this has never happened to them before, because they just stand there, shocked. Roxanne's eyes widen when she sees her Nosepass.

I swing my stick at the first man, knocking him to the floor. A different one holds up a crowbar, and I block his attack with my stick. Unfortunately, the iron bar breaks my stick in half. I growl and hurl them like spears at two others. They hit them in the face and the two fall over. I look around for a new weapon, but the first guy comes back with his crowbar and I have to bring my hands up to grab it and keep it from nailing me on the head.

"Where'd you come from little missy?" he asks. I grimace, my hands shaking as I hold him off.

"I'm from your worst nightmares." In between us within the small space we have, I bring my leg up and let it come crashing down on his head in an ax collapses, and I pick up his crowbar. I slap it against my opposite palm threateningly towards the other guys, but they just hold up their own and charge at me. I swing mine up and block the first attack.

Then another comes from the back and I swing my leg out in a hook kick. In the middle of that, when I'm fully turned around, I grab the guy behind me and throw him over myself, allowing him to land on the other. I grin, but too soon. The last two run up and I swing my crowbar, parrying every attack they send my way.

Clang! Clang!

I back kick one while lunge punching the other, then stand up straight. They shake themselves and come at me again. I growl, but just simply crouch down as they slammed their crowbars into each others' faces. I stand up and grin. Everyone is on the ground all knocked out. I walk over to Roxanne and put the crowbar on my shoulder.

"See? Told you I could take care of myself." After cutting her free, she doesn't disagree with me.

"Alright, lets go to the docks." I say.

"Hold it!" We both turn and see a greasy looking man with three Mightyena. I hold up my crowbar.

"Not so fast," I reply. "I'm armed."

"And we've got a prisoner." he remarks. I look down to my left and see Roxanne is not there anymore, instead, I see a Ditto. I growl.

"How dare you!" I shout. Nosepass floats over to me.

"Hand over the Nosepass and I'll release the gym leader." the man says. I see Roxanne on the floor behind her, rolling her eyes.

"I don't think Roxanne would like that." I say, pointing the crowbar at him. "And I don't like that deal that much either."

"Go Mightyena!" he responds. I point forward.

"GO Nosepass! Use...WHATEVER YOU KNOW HOW TO USE!" I command, not sure what moves this pokemon knows. Nosepass nods.

"Noooose." it raises its scrawny arms and the ground shakes.

"Whoa! Not an earthquake stupid!" I yelp. "Use something else you know! How about Secret Power?"

"Noooose!" It sniffs, and shakes its head.

"Okay...then how about Ancient Power?" I put a hand to my chin.

"Dark Pulse!"

"Dodge it!" I immediately respond, looking up. I swerve to the side, as a black ball of energy zooms past.

"Nosepass! Ancient Power!" I command.

"NOOOOSE!" it cries, and causes the ground to shake, and several chunks of rock fly out from under the floorboards and knock the Mightyena away.

"Get the Ditto too!" I say, and the attack strikes the Ditto as well, knocking it out. I look at all the Pokemon sprawled on the ground and raise my eyebrows, whistling softly. Looks like they were right about Nosepass. I should probably train my Pokemon for this battle. Then I stop.

"MY POKEMON!" I yelp, realizing what I've forgotten.

"Nosepass! Bodyslam!" I point at the man. The gangster jumps in shock.

"M-me!?" The Nosepass shudders and shakes its little arms in a 'no'.

"You can't body slam? Why not just fly at him and knock him out anyway?" I ask. The Nosepass shakes its head.

"Goody-two-shoes." I state, then spin in a circle, throwing the crowbar and nailing the man in the face with it. He hits the ground with an "oof" and I smile. Nosepass goes and lets Roxanne out of her bonds. She gets up.

"Thanks for saving me." she says, and dusts herself off. She plucks the stolen Pokeballs from the man's belt and places them in her pocket.

"I can handle them now." she says. "I'll call Jenny. She will send a squad to take them away." she smiles. "You helped the city once again."

I roll my eyes at all this cheesy stuff.

"Right right...I'm being a nice person." I grumble. Roxanne laughs.

"Okay, okay. I know what you really want." she points to the left. "If you leave this building and head East you should be able to catch the next ferry to Almia." I nod.

"Good, see ya kookoo Gym Leader." I say, saluting and then I dash from the room.

I need to get to the boat before it leaves.

…

I stand on the ferry as Almia approaches in the distance.

"Hurry hurry hurry..." I say apprehensively. "Argh! Damn it! I'll just swim the rest of the way!" I dive off of the boat and start splashing away, making great time.

"Mommy?" I hear. "Why did that girl just jump into the water?"

"Look! That girl is going to SWIM the whole way!" an old-man voice says.

I roll my eyes and almost swallow some ocean water when I sigh. Some people don't know how to be fast. I sniff the water.

The Puel sea smells nasty.

…

I get a ride from a large Wailord from Haruba Village to Puel Town. And then from there to Vientown. I'm breathing heavily by the time I arrive there, and run to the nearest person I see.

"Do you know where the Ranger union is!?" I gasp. The person doesn't answer, but someone else does.

"I can help you." I hear, and turn to see an old man. I frown.

"Who are you old geezer?" I ask. He raise his eyebrows in amusement.

"I am Professor Hastings. Are you having a problem?"

I grab him by the shoulders.

"I need to see Kate and Keith RIGHT NOW! Kellyn has my Pokemon and I want them back!" I shout. Professor Hastings pries me off.

"Alright, lets go to the Ranger union to talk about this." he says calmly. "We can even have a nice cup of tea."

"I DON"T NEED TEA!" I shout. "I WANT MY POKEMON!"

He doesn't jump, just leads me to the Ranger Union.

…

"Alright, I see your situation." Chairperson Erma says, holding her cane. "We can send a message to the Union."

"We _are_ in the union." I respond.

"No, the boat." Erma replies. I cross my arms.

"How does that help me?"

"We got a message from Booker, who made the boat, and he says that they found the rangers." she says. I nod.

"Okay,...but I already sent my Tailow ahead of time to tell them." I say.

Erma nods. "I'm sure it is there with them."

Suddenly, Professor Hastings runs in.

"Bad news! Something strange it happening at the Altru tower!" I stand up and Erma and I run to the window. I see a black cloud above the tower, with purple lightening flashing every second. I spot something else with my vision.

"Huh.." I say. "I never thought I'd see Sharpedo fly." I raise my eyebrows.

"We need to tell the rangers immediately." Erma says. "Contact the Union right away!" I clench my fists.

Once the rangers get here, I'll be able to save my Pokemon!

* * *

**Yay! finished in time! :D :D Hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas! (For the zillionth time)**

**Please review!**

**~Misty**


End file.
